Freddy's Redemption
by HorrorLover777
Summary: Sequel to "Takeo's Nightmare Land." Can Freddy and Nancy balance marriage and kids along with trying to defeat Akki? Rated "M" for future content.
1. Akki's Back

Freddy's Redemption

Chapter 1

It was only about five months before Freddy and I were getting married. I know that doesn't sound like a short time, but time has always flied right by for me. I was picking out a wedding dress with my adopted daughter, Rose. She had recent experience with picking out a wedding dress when she was helping out for a friend's wedding.

I was changing into my third dress for the day when Rose knocked on the dressing room door. "Could you hurry up a little, mom?" Rose asked impatiently "We're wasting daylight."

I finally got the dress on right and replied, "I'm coming, just wait a minute." I heard Rose sigh in irritation outside the dressing room. I soon came out in a spaghetti strapped dress with my hair put up and the vale put over my head.

Rose looked me up and down before saying, "Go try on the strapless dress," she pointed to the dress with some white lining on it.

I was quicker with trying on this dress. When I stepped out of the dressing room Rose only gapped at me. "If we could go with a little bit of lighter makeup, it would be perfect."

I looked in the mirror for a moment. Personally, I didn't like the dress. Maybe it _was _the makeup. I decided to try the dress and see. "I'll take it," I said.  
"Then we're making progress," Rose said. "Let's get this bitch paid for."

"Rose no swearing in public places," I scorned as I was glaring at her.

"Sorry."

We walked up to the cashier and she got the price of the dress. "Fifteen hundred dollars," she demanded. We both gapped at the price but paid up anyway.

"Let's get this home before she raises the price," I suggested as we walked out the front door.

"Agreed," Rose said.

We soon got home to the new house that Freddy and I bought thanks to a new job I got working at a local school. The house was tan with a dark brown roof. Freddy soon came and greeted us at the front door.

"Hey ladies," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey babe," I greeted back.

"Hey daddy," Rose greeted. I personally found it a little strange that Rose was now fifteen and she still called Freddy and I "mommy and daddy." I guess that was just a little girl and teenage thing.

When we were out of the car (the black Chevrolet from the day that Lisa had died that Freddy and I decided to keep) I asked Freddy, "How's it going with the invitations?"

Freddy looked at me. "Well Alice says she isn't coming," Freddy said.

"Why not?"

"She says that Jacob has been acting very strange lately and she thinks it might be another one of his phases that sometimes takes him almost a year to get out of."

"He usually doesn't go into those phases very often. It's a shame, too. I really wanted them to come."

Freddy's tone grew mischievous. "So…can I see the dress?"

"Daddy," Rose moaned. "You know it's bad luck if you see the dress before the day of the wedding."

Freddy sighed. "Yes, dear. I just can't get any luck, can I. It's like I'm possessed by some 'can't get no good luck' spirit.''

"You'll see the dress the day of the wedding," Rose said. She then went inside to get her homework done.

Freddy's look soon turned sour, which meant he had bad news for me. He handed me today's newspaper. "Take a look at this," he grumbled. I read the front head line. "Complaints of strange possessions hit Cincinnati."

"What is this supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Look closely at the top right corner, I mean it, you got to _really _squint at it."

I followed Freddy's instructions. As I squinted closer to the paper, what I saw nearly made me go into shock. "That's Akki," I whispered to myself.

"You're damn right that is," Freddy muttered.

My eyes widened. "How is she back? I thought Toshio threw Akki into that pit of fire in Niota after she killed Kayako?"

"She must have known some way to survive."

I thought of something just then. "Does Toshio know about this?"

"He's the one that told me about it on the phone," Freddy said in a worried tone.

Another bad thought popped into my head. "Do you think Akki could've went after Jacob?"

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Impossible, Nancy. Do remember Alice is the 'dream master'. If anybody or anything tried to touch her child she'd beat them within an inch of their lives."

"I suppose you're right, but I'm gonna call her anyway." I headed inside and dialed Alice's number. The phone rang three times before Alice answered it.

"Hello," Alice greeted.

"Alice I wanted to ask you something. Before Jacob went into one of his phases, was anything unusual going on?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. But you shouldn't be worrying about me, Nancy. You should be worrying about you and your big day. Sorry we won't be able to make it."

"It's okay, we'll send you photos."

"Alright then, bye." Alice hung up the phone.

"What did I tell ya," Freddy bragged. "Nothing to worry about."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I just wanted to be sure." Freddy came and tried to wrap his arms around me. I asked a question I was constantly repeating. "What have I told you about this kind of activity?"

Freddy rolled his eyes at me and repeated his answer of, "No sex until marriage. God, September sixteenth can't come soon enough."

I chuckled at him. One of the best things I liked about this relationship is that I was the one in control. Even though sometimes I've considered breaking my own rule myself. I've always tried to shrug off that "little" urge and do other activities.

"Mom, can I have some help with my homework?" Rose asked.

"I'll be right up," I yelled up the stairs. Today was gonna be another good day of distractions.


	2. Decorations

Chapter 2

A couple of months later, Freddy and I got deeper into the decorating. He and I were always debating about this part, so it was always more difficult for us to come to a compromise. So in order to avoid such debates, we flew down to Tokyo to have Toshio help us.

He looked up and down at our sketches of what we wanted and Toshio looked up at me and said, "I'll tell ya one thing, you ain't putting no damn daisies in my tree house."

"Yes," Freddy whispered to himself. "No daisies."

"Damn it," I muttered to myself.

"I've been trying to tell both of them that they'd be better off with going by my idea of putting sunflowers around the place," Rose said.

"How about we just put some flowers around the altar?" Toshio asked. "Because I won't let you try to put any flowers near, on, or in my fucking trees or tree house."

Freddy interrupted by trying to say, "I don't want any flowers anywhere."

Rose clasped both me and Freddy's mouths shut and replied, "That would be very nice."

"Good then," Toshio said, "We have a plan. Let's move on to the guests. Who all is coming?"

"Well I know Neil Gordon is coming," Freddy said as he tried not to laugh.

Toshio looked at Freddy like he had three heads. "What's so funny?"

"I used to date Neil Gordon," I explained. "He's going to be so pissed off with this wedding." I kept hearing Freddy snicker to himself in the back round. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny," Freddy said. "Just ironic."

I turned to look at Freddy. "What's so ironic about this?"

"That you said to Neil that you'd always love him and now you're getting married to who used to be you're worst enemy. The person that used to haunt you in your dreams."

"You got to admit there is some irony in that, Nancy," Toshio said trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes at both Freddy and Toshio. "Yeah, I really see the irony there," I mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, c'mon Nancy have some humor," Freddy said. "After all, how often is it do you get to get revenge on your ex?"

"I guess it's not that often… or at least for me it's not."

"See it's not so bad, is it?"

I looked over at Freddy with a slight glare. "I guess it isn't, but do you think it's really a good thing to just brag about it?"

"Trust me, it can be a good thing."

"Yeah, it _can be _a good thing."

Freddy rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. "You are so stubborn, you know that?"

"Yeah I knew that. Did you know the same thing about yourself?"

Freddy's tone turned slightly playful. "Yeah, but you're worse for it."

I rolled my eyes at Freddy as I smiled and argued back, "No, you're the worst one."

Toshio then cut in, "I hate to interrupt your 'play fighting', but we have a problem."

Freddy looked up at Toshio and saw he had today's newspaper in his hand. "What's the problem this time?" Freddy asked. All Toshio could do was hand Freddy the paper. Freddy read through the paper and looked at Rose and I. "We do have a problem," he said.

"What is it?" I asked as I grabbed the paper from his hand. I read through the paper thoroughly. I soon read a shocking article. It said that Jacob, Alice's son, was very ill with some sort of weird new flu, but I had a bad feeling it was something else. "Freddy, do you think Akki might have found Jacob?"

"Impossible again, Nancy. Alice would be able to see Akki easily in her dreams."

"That doesn't mean Akki couldn't have found a way, Freddy! What about Alice not being able to see Akki in the waking world? Jacob's only a child, Freddy. There's no way he could stop Akki on his own."

Freddy rolled his eyes at me with sharp irritation. "If you want to see if everything's okay then go call Alice again and you'll see there's nothing to worry about."

I decided to go and do just that. I dialed Alice's number again, this time it took about five rings before Alice answered the phone, which was very hazy due to such a long distance. "Hello?" Alice asked over the phone.

"Hey Alice," I said. "I hear Jacob was sick with some new flu."

"Uh, yeah. But the doctor says he may have something for it, so I guess it ain't no big deal."

I sighed in relief. "Let's hope it ain't."

"Like I said before Nancy, you have nothing to worry about. Just worry about you and your big day."

"I will. Try to keep Jacob safe, Alice."

"I'll do that. Bye Nancy." Alice then hung up the phone.

**Author's End Note: **For all of you Neil haters, I just want you to know that Neil will only actually be appearing in this book for **one chapter**, I swear on my life! I hate him just as much as you readers, but I just thought it would be funny to Neil's reaction to this. So please don't stop reading this because of Neil.


	3. The Red Tuxedo Freddy's POV

Chapter 3

Freddy's POV

Nancy had just got off the phone with Alice when I walked in the door. "What did I tell ya," I bragged again feeling a weird sense of déjà vu. "Nothing to worry about, Nancy."

"That's what you think," she nagged, "but_ I_ think Alice might be lying to me to keep me from worrying."

I chuckled at her slightly. "You worry too much, you know that? Why are you so worried about Jacob anyway?"

"He's kind of like a son to me."

"_Oh crap,"_ I thought to myself, _"she wants kids."_

Nancy turned around and looked at me soberly. "Anyway, I guess both of you are right. I shouldn't be worrying me so much."

I tried not to stutter in front of her. "That's good. You shouldn't have to worry about them for now."

"For now anyway, but right after the honeymoon I want to check up on them."

I started to chuckle at her again. "Fine, we'll do that. But I'm sure she and Jacob are fine." I left the room to let Nancy have time to her self.

Toshio was waiting for me in the front yard. "Overprotective of her friends I see," Toshio said in a joking tone.

"I think she wants kids," I moaned.

Toshio's eyes bulged out of his head. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" he snapped in front of my face, "Can you even have kids, man? You're dead!"

"I don't know," I sighed, "and even if I knew I could, I'm not all for kids right away. You remember reading about Loretta and me? It took two years before we had Katherine."

"Actually that's about average," Toshio threw in.

"I don't want statistics, Toshio!"

"Sorry."

Nancy came outside at that moment. "What's going on out here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Toshio said quickly. "Freddy, I have something to show you. Nancy, I'd appreciate it if you stayed out here and looked pretty."

Nancy stared at Toshio for a moment, but nodded. "Okay, I guess." She sat up on the fence and smiled slightly.

Toshio dragged me into the house. "Exactly what is it you're trying to 'show me?'" I asked in a half pissed off tone.

He led me to a closet in the way back of his bedroom. (Which still had purple walls from when Rose used to live at the house.) "I want to show you this," he said.

He opened the closet door to reveal a deep red tuxedo with a black dress shirt.

"Well what do you think?" Toshio asked. I kept looking at the tuxedo up and down. Toshio piped up and said, "It's for you if you want to try it on."

"I think I might do that," I said as I nodded. I did have to admit, it _was_ a unique tuxedo after all.

I took off my red and green striped sweater and threw it on the floor. I took some time to look at the burns that cover my whole body. The memory of the fire didn't exactly haunt me until that day, and remembering how much pain was actually inflicted that day didn't help that any.

I quickly threw on the tuxedo and took another look in the mirror. "Looks nice on you," Toshio said with a smile. I smiled back slightly and decided to go with it.

I switched clothes and went back outside. Nancy was still outside sitting on the fence. "I'm guessing there was nothing important?" she asked.

"Not really," I said as Toshio came outside. I was hoping he would he would play along with this.

Toshio did. "I just wanted to show him the walls of my room after _somebody_ decided to redecorate seven years ago."

Rose, who was in the back yard and heard Toshio's remark, slowly turned around and asked, "Why didn't you just change them back?"

"I can't change _wall colors_ for peeps sake."

Nancy grabbed Rose by the hand. "Anyway, we need to get going," she stuttered.

"I'll keep in touch with you," I said. We all left Tokyo a few hours later and stopped in a hotel at a small Indiana town.


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This contains what I think Nancy dreamed about at the clinic in the first NOES.

Nancy's POV

The hotel room was small and cramped. There was only one cramped bathroom, two tiny separate bedrooms, and a small stove in the way back of the bijou living room. It was late at night, so we all decided to just go to bed. Rose took the bedroom that had the smaller bed and Freddy and I took the bedroom kitty-corner from the bathroom.

I soon had a weird dream.

I was in and old church and I had no idea where I was going even though it felt like I've been there before. All I could hear were the cries of what sounded like two children in the near distance. I followed the cry to a door that I found was locked from the children's side. I broke down the door and saw a boy and a girl in the room tied up. Neither of the kids looked older than eight. The boy was scratched up and only staring at me with a pleading look in his bright green eyes. There was also a little girl tied up with light blonde hair and blue eyes. "Save us mommy," the two children whimpered.

"Don't worry kids," I said. "Mommy will save you." I had no idea what was happening. _"What the hell do you think you're doing, Nancy?" _My mind was asking. "_You don't know these kids."_ But I just kept on running down the halls of the church, both of the kids scoped in my arms.

I hastily kept looking through out the whole church for an exit, but they were all blocked off. I soon saw Akki coming to me, her eyes red with anger. "Did you really think you could save your children?" she asked eerie like.

"I don't even know these kids," I stuttered.

"Of course you do, these are _your_ children, after all."

"_My_ children?" I mumbled to myself.

"You heard me right. They're _your_ children. The two skeletons you're holding in your arms right now."

"Skeletons what the…" I looked sown at my arms to see the two children were now nothing but dusty skeletons in my arms. I screamed.

"Now you're next," Akki hissed. She slowly kept coming closer to me as I crawled away and screamed.

I opened my eyes to hear Freddy screaming my name. "Holy shit! Are you okay, Nancy?" Freddy asked. "You were moving violently and screaming. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Just a weird dream," I muttered. I took a look at the clock; it was 7:42 AM. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face.

Rose came into the bathroom. "Mommy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Just a weird dream," I muttered yet again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Freddy and Rose asked simultaneously.

I sat down with the two of them and told them every part of the dream. "Mine were worse," Freddy mumbled.

I glared at him and growled, "This isn't about comparing nightmares, Freddy."

"Anyway, did you say that the kids in your dream were saying that you were their mother?"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Did they say anything about the father?"

"Uh…no they never say anything about the father."

"Oh, okay then." Nobody asked any more questions in the hotel room.

We were back in Cincinnati by mid afternoon. It felt good to be back at the house. All I wanted to do was get that damn nightmare out of my head. "Did you recognize the church at all?" Freddy asked knowing that the nightmare was _still _obviously in my head.

"Not really," I replied hazily. "But I did feel I was there before." I poured a cup of coffee and tried to take a sip, but my hands were way to shaky.

"Mom you need to calm down," Rose sighed. "These nightmares aren't good for you. You learned that with dad."

"I sure did."

Freddy only sighed. This didn't seem to bother him too much. Probably because he knew it was true. We never did talk about the past very much, but neither of us could go a day without at least thinking about it.

Freddy then asked, "Do you remember that time at the clinic when you were a teenager, Nancy?"

I never really thought about that until he brought it up. But when he did I remembered everything clearly…

_I was in the clinic nearly asleep with quite a few fucking wires glued and taped to my head. I found myself to be back in the clinic. I thought I was awake. I soon found that that wasn't the case. I was soon following a trail of what I thought was blood. It led me back to Freddy's boiler room. The words my mother said to me before I fell asleep rang in my head, "Things are going to be fine, Nancy."_

"_The fuck they will be," I grumbled to myself. _

_I soon heard the screeching of Freddy's knives and his laugh fill the room. I kept stepping back slowly. Soon Freddy came out from behind me and tackled me down. We struggled for quite some time until Freddy finally dug his claws into my left arm. I tried to grab his head but only succeeded in grabbing his hat before he got off of me and tried to go after me again. "It's only a dream you twisted asshole!" I screamed in his face._

_Freddy only chuckled at this and tried to go for me again. But before he could, the employees at the clinic and my mother had woken me up._

"_Nancy, are you okay?" my mother asked._

_I had no time to answer. One of the nurses came to me with a needle full of anesthesia. "Get that thing away from me!" I screamed as I knocked the needle out of the nurse's hand. My left arm was uncovered and I saw the cuts Freddy left on my arm._

"_Oh my God," my mother screamed. "Get her something for her arm!" The nurse came back with gauze and started working on my arm. Mother soon saw the brown fedora I had in my hand. "Where did you get this?" she asked as she grabbed it out of my hand._

_My eyes widened in realization. "I grabbed it off of his head," I whispered…_

I rolled up my sweater sleeve to see that those deep cut were now scars. Freddy took his gloved hand and started to lightly rub the scars. I sometimes wondered if he went back to that day also. "Well do you remember or not?" Freddy asked.

I looked up at him as I took his gloved hand. "I remember," I whispered. "I really do."


	5. Bachlor Party Freddy's POV

Chapter 5

Freddy's POV

It was now the night before the wedding. Everybody insisted on throwing Nancy and I bachelor and bachelorette parties even though we both said it wasn't necessary. But we soon decided to let these people have their fun. We knew they wouldn't stop nagging if we didn't.

The bachelor party was kind of boring. It was mostly due to the fact that more girls knew Nancy and not very many guys wanted to be around me. I looked around for one of my few high school friends who I knew showed up to the party, but he didn't seem to be around. "Toshio," I called. "Where's George Miller?"

"He blew us off to go to the bachelorette party," Toshio called back at me.

"Well what's so exciting about the bachelorette party?"

"I don't know. I think we might be able to find out if we spied on the girls."

I knew if any of the girls caught us spying on them we would be skinned alive, but right now I didn't care. "Let's go check on the girls."

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is really short. I just really wanted to get to Nancy's POV for the bachelorette party. BTW, I **don't **own "A Nightmare on Elm Street" or "The Grudge," I'm just writing this for fun. Please R&R. (read and review)


	6. Bachlorette Party

Chapter 6

Nancy's POV

The bachelorette party was one helluva a good time. Many girls had shown up. Personally, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. But Maggie, Freddy's daughter, kept insisting on it. I soon gave up on trying to talk her out of it and I let her do she wanted to do.

I had met Maggie Burroughs, aka "Katherine Krueger," right before Freddy and I were engaged. She didn't seem to have any aggressive characteristics of Freddy. We had talked for a while and she said she worked as a mental doctor for teenagers in a clinic just outside of Columbus.

We were in a hotel room in a local Tokyo hotel. The wedding was tomorrow, and we were still deciding to have it at Toshio's house. We then decided to have some sort of karaoke party at the local community center (where the reception would be held.)

I was in the hotel bathroom with the veil over my hand. Maggie had come in to check on me seeing as I was in there for over ten minutes. "Are you okay, Nancy?" she asked.

"I'm just nervous," I said. "The wedding is _tomorrow_, Maggie. I mean, what if I'm one of those brides that you see on TV that faint at the alter? I don't think I'd ever be able to live _that_ down!"

Maggie rolled her eyes as she chuckled at my nervousness. "First thing, I think I've seen that happen to more grooms on TV than brides, so try not to worry about that. Second, you have nothing to be worried about, _period_."

"You've never been _this close_ to being married, Maggie. You wouldn't understand."

Maggie slightly changed the subject. "I hear that Toshio has a surprise for you guys at the wedding."

"A surprise? Oh, shit." When Toshio said something about having "a surprise" for me, it usually meant he had some sort of bloody dead body to try to scare me with. And it usually worked, too.

"Don't worry, Nancy. It's not that bad." We soon heard a knock at the door. It was a policeman at the front door.

"Somebody called about a lack of PARTYING!" The man threw off his shirt and all of the girls whistled and whooped.

I couldn't help but do the same thing (I'm not sure what made me do it. Women's nature, maybe?) The man (probably a male stripper) stared at me from up the stares and called, "You must be the bride to be. How ya doing?"

I blushed. "Uh…I'm fine," I stuttered. I took a look at his body. (Again, women's nature.) He had abs and a tan body, the typical woman's dream.

The man grabbed my hand and pulled me up on a small stage. The two of us began to dance to dance together. It felt kind of weird. I never had a stripper at a party before. But hey, it was my last night of being a single woman. I wanted to enjoy it.

Freddy soon came through the door along with Toshio. "What the hell is this?" Freddy asked in a slightly pissed tone.

"Just the bachelorette party," Maggie said.

"How long have you been spying on us?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Long enough to know you girls are party animals," he growled.

I rolled my eyes at Freddy before he could ask another question. "You're just jealous," I grumbled.

"Jealous of WHAT?" Freddy snapped.

"Jealous that my bachelorette party is better than your bachelor party."

"What does that have to do with—" he paused and looked around at the male stripper. "I remember you," he whispered.

"You know this guy?"

"I sure do. He was an asshole back in high school, he's probably an asshole know. This man used to pick on me and my friends back in high school."

The stripper rolled his eyes. "At least I had dreams. You were always the psycho man, Krueger," he mumbled.

"All you did was chase stupid ass perverted fantasies. You were damn near sued by three girls in the school for impersonating a gynecologist."

"Hey, just get out of here before this nice lady's fiancé finds out about you, Krueger."

"That's me! I'm the one that's marrying her. The nice lady's name's Nancy, by the way."

The stripper's eyes widened. "You're marrying this man?" he asked as he turned in my direction.

"I sure am," I said.

"So, Josh, what have you done with your life lately you asshole?"

The stripper said nothing and ran out of the house. Toshio came up to me with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Sorry we ruined the bachelorette party, girls," he said.

"It's okay, Toshio," I said. "I think I've got my dose of entertainment for the day. Can I talk to you in private, Freddy?" Freddy nodded and we went outside. "What was up with that?" I asked him.

"We got bored at the bachelor party and decided to check up on you girls," he said. "I guess you were right when you said I got jealous."

"Look Freddy, if this marriage is going to work we need to learn to trust each other. Don't get me wrong I'll have a hard time trusting you, too."

Freddy chuckled at me. "Then we'll need to learn to trust each other, won't we?" We soon went back inside for the rest of the party

It was now the day of the wedding. Freddy was back at Toshio's place getting ready. I was with Maggie. I tried to calm myself down by saying I was starting a new life, but that didn't work. I only got more nervous.

Maggie tried to keep a conversation as she did my hair and makeup the way Rose wanted her to (Which was very light). "Listen Nancy, about the stripper last night…"

I cut Maggie off. "It's okay Maggie. It's not your fault that stripper was a prick."

Maggie smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad you've forgiven your soon to be daughter in law."

"Please don't make me nervous Maggie."

"Sorry."

It was silent for a while after that. Rose was in the bathroom with us doing her own hair and makeup. Maggie did her own hair and makeup as soon as she was done with mine. I was still feeling very nervous. I wanted to break down and cry, but I knew I had to control myself.

"_Don't cry Nancy,"_ I thought to myself. _"If you do it'll for joy not for sorrow."_

I was in the bathroom alone for a while when Maggie poked her head in through the door. "You ready to go to Toshio place?" she asked. I only nodded. I was so nervous at this point I was unable to speak. All of the girls hopped into two separate car and headed to Toshio's house for the ceremony. When we got there I only stared at the house.

"_Okay Nancy this is your big day,"_ I thought to myself yet again._ "No turning back now."_


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7

I took a deep breath and slowly entered the house. Maggie covered my eyes before I had a chance to see anything. "What the helldo you think your doing, Maggie?" I asked.

"I don't want you to see anything until it's time for the ceremony," Maggie said.

I rolled my eyes at her, or at least I think I did. "And why is that?"

"Because."

"'Because' why?"

"Because I want this to be extra special. If you see this already it won't be extra special."

I sighed and gave up. "Do what you feel you have to do."

Maggie led me into a cramped bathroom. She uncovered my eyes and closed the door. Toshio was the only one in the bathroom. "Good morning, Nancy," he greeted. "We are looking fabulous today."

"Uh, thanks. You're looking nice, too. How's my little big man doing?"

Toshio chuckled. "I'm doing fine. How about you? You look kind of nervous."

"I'm not nervous," I said sarcastically. "I'm just getting married for the first time in my life today! Who would be nervous?"

Toshio rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. We soon heard a knock at the door. "You've got five minutes, Nancy," called a voice of what sounded like Freddy.

This didn't help me any. "I'll be ready soon," I called back.

The five minutes passed by quickly. Rose was playing the piano. The tune sounded like "Amazing Grace." I chuckled. "This isn't a funeral, Rose," I mumbled to myself.

I took one lat look on the scars on my left arm. I decided not to cover them up with makeup. I put the veil over my head as Maggie knocked on he door. "It's time, Nancy," she called, or almost sang.

I took a deep breath. "You ready, Toshio."

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied. He grabbed my hand and we went down the stairs. Today was gonna be the biggest day of my life.

It was kind of hard to navigate the stairs in my dress. I thought a couple of times I tripped going down, but I think I managed. I soon got a look at Toshio's surprise.

It was shocking to say the least.

Everything was red. The roses, the alter, Freddy's tuxedo, the guests' clothes, everything was red. I was the only person in anything other than red. And it made me feel like a big pimple on a teenager's face. Still, it was beautiful.

Rose stated playing "Here comes the Bride" on the piano and Toshio walked me down the isle. When I looked out the window I saw several Japanese children (mainly girls) staring out the window, giggling and pointing at Toshio. When Toshio led me up to Freddy, he turned around and winked at the girls. The girls continued to giggle.

The preacher was an older man who also had red on (damn my luck). The preacher cleared his throat and began, "Dearly beloved, we are here today to…" I drowned out his speaking with some memories of my own…

_I was a young little girl, about eight years old. I sat up on the kitchen chair and got ready for breakfast. Mother had served me a bowl of corn flakes and started up a conversation with me._

"_Nancy sweetie," she sang. "Have you ever thought about who you're going to marry when you grow up?"_

"_No," I said. "Boys have cooties." _

_Mother giggled. "I've seen you eyeing Harold Carson across the street."_

"_He's different," I defended. "He's cute."_

_Mother continued to giggle. "Well maybe you'll marry him one day." _

"_Maybe I will." I had the biggest crush on Harold until he moved to Utah and dated another girl…_

I found myself back in the present and Freddy had already said, "I do."

It was now my turn. The preacher spoke, "Do you, Nancy Renee Thompson, take Fredrick Charles Krueger to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now, so yes I do," I said quickly. The audience chuckled. Freddy and I got out the rings, even thou Freddy was kind of frantic. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Um… I think lost the ring," he said.

"You what?"

Freddy said nothing and started checking his pockets. The ring soon fell out of his right one. "Found it," he said in a southern accent.

"Sense when did you get a southern accent?"

Freddy went back to his normal voice. "Sense I started spending time in Kentucky."

"Kentucky's not in the south."

"In Texas? Oh, forget it." Freddy and I slipped the rings onto each other's left hands.

The preacher spoke up again. 'Then by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Freddy lifted the veil from my head and kissed me. As soon as we parted the cameras flashed left and right. We stood at the alter and just smiled for a while as we let people take pictures. Maggie and Rose came up and greeted us with hugs. "Congratulations," Maggie cheered.

"See that wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be now was it," Rose bragged.

"I guess not," Freddy and I said simultaneously. We then looked at each other and smiled.

"I hate to interrupt your moment, but we still need to get to the reception," Toshio said in a pushy tone.

"He's right you two," Rose said. "We need to go."

We walked out the door and the Japanese children cheered. They obviously knew that what was happening was a good thing. One of the Japanese girls winked at Toshio. He only smiled. Everybody took a ride in two separate cars, Freddy and I in the same one for the first time today. We started to drive up the local community center.


	8. The Reception Nancy's and Maggie's POVs

Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** In this chapter of the story, many well known songs will be mentioned. Here are a few of them.

**Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

**All the Small Things- Blink 182**

**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me- Tata Young**

**Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)- Lady Gaga**

**So What- P!nk**

**Halo- Beyonce **

**Party in My Tummy- (From the TV show "Yo Gabba Gabba")**

Please note that these are only the songs that these characters will be **singing**. Other songs for back round music will be mentioned.

**Warning: **This is the chapter that Neil makes his appearance, don't worry, I've taken care of him. Also, the POVs change every once in a while (I'm feeling too lazy to do separate chapters for them.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the songs mentioned from above or in this or any other chapter, nor do I own "A Nightmare on Elm Street," "The Grudge," or "Yo Gabba Gabba." Okay then, story time!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The reception was decorated the same way as the wedding, all red. There was a big stage, a black karaoke machine, and a large CD rack filled with CDs. But before we got to sing, Maggie handed me a bouquet of (of course) red roses.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"To throw to all the single ladies here," Maggie said.

Now I remembered. "Why didn't you give me this earlier?"

"I didn't want to make you any more nervous."

I smiled at Maggie and got up on stage. All of the single women gathered up. I tossed the bouquet, but I think I threw it to far. There was a window open in the community center and the bouquet went right out the window.

Freddy and Maggie went to see where it landed. "Well it looks like the wilting sunflowers will be next to get married," Maggie joked. Freddy grabbed the bouquet, tossed it back to me, and closed the window.

"Let's try this again now," I breathed. I tossed the bouquet again and this time, a young blonde-haired, green-eyed woman caught it.

"I caught it! I caught it!" she screamed in joy.

"Congratulations," I said. The woman smiled at me.

It was soon time for the karaoke party. "Freddy and Nancy will have the first song," Maggie announced. Two guests then pushed us up on stage.

A teenage girl looked through the CDs and picked out a song. Unfortunately, neither of us knew the song. The song was "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. We stumbled through the words, but neither of us really cared. When the song was over, the people clapped and cheered and waited for the next person.

Rose (with Toshio trying to sing back up) was up next with a song called, "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young. Personally, I didn't like the song she picked out. The lyrics were way to explicit (yet again so were the lyrics in "Bad Romance"). We soon had an interruption by two unwanted guests.

Two Japanese boys had seen Rose's dancing and decided to come in and take pictures. Rose didn't approve of it. "Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled. Unfortunately, the boys didn't understand English and they kept on taking pictures. Toshio then repeated exactly what Rose had said, but in Japanese. The two boys dropped their cameras and were quickly out of the community center.

After that was taken care of Maggie started singing "Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" by Lady Gaga. Her voice filled the room and everybody was whistling for her and cheering her name. They were even singing along with her. When Maggie was done singing, everybody was waiting for the next person.

Toshio came up for his own solo song and sang, "All The Small Things" by Blink 182. Toshio was nervous because he said he was never a very good singer, but everybody was cheering him on and some Japanese girls (who had followed us from the ceremony) were cheering to and saying that Toshio was cute. Toshio had left the stage confident. Everybody wanted an encore, so he stayed up on stage for one more song and sang, "So What" by P!nk. When everybody wanted another encore, Toshio turned it down to let someone else sing.

Another guest, who was a young lady who I worked with at the school, came up on stage and sang, "Halo" by Beyonce and everybody started to slow dance. Freddy had pulled me close and we started to slow dance. I kept stumbling on his feet a lot, seeing as I had no time to learn how to dance right, but nobody seemed to mind.

Neil Gordon (to everybody's displeasure) stumbled onto the stage obviously drunk. "This is—this is for you, Nan-Nancy," he slurred. He then started singing "There's a Party in my Tummy." Apparently it was from a little kids show called "Yo Gabba Gabba." After singing a few times, Neil passed out on stage.

Freddy and I slowly turned around. "Well that's the karaoke party unless somebody else wants to sing," I said nervously. Nobody made an attempt to come on stage.

Maggie and Rose came to me. "We'll take care of Neil," Rose said. I let them go. Somebody needed to get rid of him before people asked any questions.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Maggie's POV

Rose and I gathered the unconscious Neil into my car and tied him up with some rope I had in the back of my car. I didn't see the point in why that asshole wanted to ruin my father's first wedding in over 20 years. Rose decided to drive as we tried to find the nearest dumpster.

"So what do you think about dad being married again?" Rose asked.

"I think he found himself a nice woman," I replied.

"Well I saw you crying back at the ceremony," she said with a grin on her face.

"You were too, so don't give me crap about crying at the ceremony."

Rose was silent after that.

After a couple more miles we had found a good enough dumpster to throw Neil in. When we picked up the still passed out Neil, we found that he was much heavier than when we first thought. But we managed to get him to the dumpster.

"Okay Rose on the count of three we throw Neil in," I said. "One…three!" We threw Neil in the dumpster and left a letter for Freddy and Nancy.

"We need to get back to the reception party," Rose said. We quickly got back in the car and did just that.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nancy's POV

The song, "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine was playing through the speakers. While it was playing I started reflecting on my own childhood and what life was like for me growing up. Not everything was peachy keen. Sometimes my family and I got into fights. And sometimes I got into fights with friends and boyfriends. But, in the end, I'm sort of glad my life went the way it did, minus Freddy and me's violent past. Sometimes I wondered if Freddy and I would've met under different circumstances, would things have been different?

Freddy soon tapped me on the shoulder. "Toshio says he has a surprise for us for our honeymoon," he said. "Do you want to talk to him about it soon?"

"We can do it now if you'd like," I answered. "Toshio is sitting over there." We went up to Toshio.

"I suppose you're wondering about you're honeymoon destination," Toshio guessed. "I'll tell you as soon as Maggie and Rose are back form taking care of Neil Grodoin, or whatever his name is."

About ten minutes later, Maggie and Rose were back. "What did you do with Neil?" Freddy asked.

"You'll see on the way to the airport," Rose said with a smirk. They were obviously in on the honeymoon surprise.

For some strange reason, Toshio wanted to go back to his place for the announcement of the honeymoon destination. He called up everybody's attention. "Let's say good-bye to the new couple as they go to Honolulu, Hawaii for their honeymoon!" Toshio handed Freddy and I two plane tickets for Honolulu.

I was in shock. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii for vacation, but I never thought I'd go for my honeymoon. I went up to Toshio. "Thank you so much," I whispered.

"No problem," he said.

I went upstairs and got a suitcase that Maggie packed for me the night before. I was quickly back downstairs and Freddy and I left soon afterwards. When we got to the Corvette Freddy was laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I soon saw the Corvette and saw that a paper with the words **"**_**Just Hitched"**_ was on the back of it with cans tied to the paper and I started to laugh also. We were soon on our way to the airport, but not before we saw Neil unconscious and tied up in the dumpster with a note.

"_Consider this part one of our wedding gift to you._

_Your daughters,_

_ Maggie and Rose"_

Freddy and I chucked at the note and made our way to the airport.


	9. Honeymoon

Chapter 9

I was trying to get some sleep on the airplane, but that proved impossible. Too many people were chattering on the plane, the movie was blaring through the airplane speakers, and babies were crying in every other seat.

"Are you sure you want kids?" Freddy asked in a pestering tone.

I answered his question with another question. "Who said I wanted kids?"

"But you said about three months before we got married that Jacob was like a son to you."

"Well I don't want kids right away. Are you able to even have kids?"

"I guess only time will tell."

We were silent for the rest of the flight.

About three hours later we were in Honolulu. It was about time, too. Some kid kept kicking the back of my seat. I didn't know what made Freddy think I wanted children, but I didn't want them right away.

After waiting about a half hour for our ride, we were soon at the little hut we would be staying in. It was kind of small, but it was still bigger than that hotel room in Indiana. Freddy and I decided to take some time to unpack our things.

I unpacked my luggage to find some of the usually packed stuff. Toothbrush, bikinis, other clothing and necessities, and something unusual I found in my suitcase. It took me a moment to realize it was lingerie. I don't know where or when, but Maggie and Rose _would_ be paying for this.

I took a moment to go to the bathroom, shave my legs, and throw on a bikini before we went down to one of the beaches not to far from the hut. Along the way we spotted a volcano.

"I hate fucking volcanoes," Freddy mumbled to himself.

"It's not like you drowned in lava," I replied.

Freddy glared at me. "You don't know the half of what that was like for me."

I kept quiet. I didn't want to cause a big fight on our honeymoon. We decided to go to one of the bars. I ordered a pina colada. Freddy didn't have anything. "Marriage is gonna be a bitch," I said to Freddy as I took a sip of my drink.

"Nobody ever said it would be easy," Freddy warned.

"I think we can get through it."

"Only time will tell, Mrs. Krueger."

I couldn't help but both blush and feel nervous when he said "Mrs. Krueger." It only mad me more aware that I was starting a new life. Nobody ever really prepares you for marriage, you can only hope that the fights you have as a couple don't imprint on your children as they grow up.

After a few more hours if just going along the beach, we went back to the hut and tried to watch TV. It was a futile attempt. The TV only had one channel and it was a religion channel.

After a while Freddy asked a daring question. "So…do you want to give…uh…_you know what_ a try?"

I started to feel nervous again. Sex wasn't brought up too much in our relationship, but when it was the conversations (or sometimes arguments) could last for hours. But I decided to just do it already. It was our wedding night, after all. I soon saw I was still in my bikini and I wanted to change into something "more comfortable."

"Could you give me a couple minutes?" I asked.

Freddy lit up. "Okay," he replied with a smile.

I ran into the bathroom and started looking through my choices of lingerie. I soon decided to go with a silky low-cut red nightdress. I stepped out of the bathroom and Freddy gapped at me.

"Whoa," he said. "That is sexy."

I said nothing and Freddy started to kiss me. Gently at the beginning, but our tongues soon started to meet. Freddy pinned me down to the bed.

I was now ready for my first time.

**Author's Note:** Just a warning, the next chapter contains heavy sexual content.


	10. Honeymoon Continued

Chapter 10

Everything always goes wrong in sex when somebody's a virgin. When everything first started, I ended up hitting my head on the headboard, twice, and it hurt. If that wasn't enough, after I was starting to "come" I fell off of the bed, possibly doing something to hurt my back. I climbed back in the bed and looked up at Freddy with an apologetic look in my eyes.

"I'm sorry everything went wrong," I said as I rested my head on Freddy's bare, burnt chest.

"You're still learning," he said. "Besides, I didn't expect everything to perfect seeing as it was your first time."

"Bet you weren't expecting it to be that big of a mess, either."

"Worse things have happened to me during sex, but I won't talk about them."

I kept looking at Freddy's burned chest. I couldn't help but wonder how much the fire really hurt. I then started to think out loud.

"How much did the fire hurt?" I covered my mouth as soon as I realized what I had said.

Freddy was silent for a minute. He must not have known what to say about it. Finally, he spoke up.

"I don't think there could be any other pain worse than being burned alive. It just feels like…like somebody's just trying to eat away at your flesh little by little. There really is no easy way to describe it, Nancy." Freddy was silent after that and turned around in the bed so he wouldn't face me.

"Um…I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories," I stuttered.

Freddy turned around to look at me. "It's okay, I figured you'd ask that question eventually. Anyway, you need to get some rest."

"Okay. Good night." I fell asleep on Freddy's chest.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The nightmare about the two children only got worse. I ended up in the same unknown yet familiar church, the two children were crying for their "mother" in the same place thy were before. But the only real difference was that I was going around in circles. It was worse than having all of the exits blocked off, because I had no idea where I was going. Hell, for all I knew I could be running around in the same room making no progress at all. But the dream ended the same, with the children turning into skeletons and Akki coming to try to kill me.

My eyes snapped open. I realized it was much brighter than what it should be at eight in the morning. I searched for Freddy, who was in the kitchen with all of his clothes on. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's one in the afternoon," Freddy said.

"Wait, what?" I took a look at the clock at the wall. It read that it was one in the afternoon. "I've never slept in that late before." I turned around to the mirror to look at my bare body. I saw a scratch mark from what looked like Freddy's glove going up my left leg.

Freddy saw the mark on my leg. At first he was silent, but he soon said in a nervous tone, "Uh…I might have gotten a little too excited last night. He-he. I'm in deep shit, ain't I?"

"Actually I'm quite amazed."

"Amazed at what? I hurt you, Nancy!"

"But this is the first time I didn't feel anything. Usually I would scream at the top of my lungs."

Freddy stared at me like I had three heads. "Well you were screaming like a banshee last night," he brought up.

"But I probably would've told you if I felt pain, wouldn't have I?"

"Maybe. I don't know why I even had my glove on last night." He paused for a moment. Another nervous look came over his face. "Oh, now I remember. Sorry about your nightdress, Nancy."

I looked on the floor to see my red nightdress torn to shreds. He must have ripped it apart with his glove.

Freddy changed the subject. "You were moving around an awful lot about twenty minutes ago. What was wrong?"

"I had that nightmare about the children again," I said. "And before you can ask the question, no they didn't say anything about the father."

"Do you even ask them about the father?" Freddy asked.  
It never even occurred to me before. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well if you ever have that dream again, ask those kids if they have a daddy."

"I'll do that." I then went up to the bathroom to get dressed. When I was dressed I scanned the fridge and grabbed a yogurt from it.

"Not hungry I take it?" Freddy asked.

"It's weird," I said. "I'm not usually a yogurt person."

"Maybe you just got used to it." We decided to think nothing of it. We soon went back to one of the beaches to enjoy our honeymoon.


	11. Back in Tokyo Rose's POV

Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** This chapter is going to see what is going on with Rose, Maggie, and Toshio back in Tokyo.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "A Nightmare on Elm Street" or "The Grudge." Okay, story time!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rose's POV

It was about two weeks after Freddy and Nancy's wedding. Throwing Neil in the dumpster was only part one of Maggie and me's wedding gift to them. Part two was the karaoke machine. Nobody really went into that community center anymore so we were sure people wouldn't mind if we took the thing. There was only one problem. How would we get the damn thing to fit in the plane?

Maggie was scanning the machine up and down. "We're probably gonna have to take this fucking thing apart and store it in some box," she concluded.

I started to laugh at her sarcastically. "Good luck with that," I said.

Toshio came into the discussion. "I know how to take karaoke machines apart and put them back together," he said. "The problem's going to be finding a box big enough to store it in."

"Oh that's just great," I said sarcastically. "I though that would be the least of out problems."

"Look at this thing Rose," Toshio said, raising his voice. "This thing is fucking _huge_! You thought finding a box that big would be the _least_ of our problems?"

"Stop arguing you two," Maggie said. "There's lots of boxes in the storage room. Let's look in there."

Toshio and I nodded in agreement and we all three headed into the storage room. The place was extremely dark. None of us could see in there. Not even Toshio, and Toshio could see greatly in the dark.

We kept stumbling around in the dark and cramped room for at least a half hour before Maggie found a box big enough for that damn karaoke machine. "I think I found one," she called. Toshio and I sighed in relief.

It was now Toshio's turn to play his part. Toshio took apart the karaoke machine in about forty-five minutes. Afterwards he stored it in the box as neatly as he could. After that told us he'd come back with us to Cincinnati to help us put it back together.

Maggie changed the subject to something I thought was uncomfortable. "How do you think Freddy and Nancy are doing on their honeymoon?"

I shivered at the thought. I had seen enough romance movies to know what goes on in honeymoons. And just to think about what toes two were doing now in Honolulu; I nearly vomited at the thought of all of it. All I did was say, "I don't want to know, Maggie."

Maggie rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, it's not that bad Rose. You'd think that somebody your age would find that sweet."

"Yeah, but to think about my parents getting it on in some place in Honolulu is just to much for me."

Maggie only sighed at me. "Think what you want, but it's a beautiful thing."

I only laughed sarcastically again. "I have my own limit of 'beautiful' and that is _way_ above my limit."

Maggie changed the subject on me. "You do realize that Monday you need to go back to school, right?"

I nodded at Maggie.

"I'll take you back home tomorrow and I'll take care of you until Freddy and Nancy come home. We won't talk about what you think is happening with their honeymoon."

I nodded at Rose and said, "Okay."

"So what do you want to do until then?" Toshio asked.

"Do you want to back to your place and hang out for a while?" I asked.

Toshio smiled at me and nodded. "That would be nice."

We all went back to Toshio's place and started talking about random things. How work was going for Maggie, how Freddy and Nancy were getting along before the wedding, and how Toshio was holding up ever since his mother Kayako's death in Niota. Toshio didn't want to talk about that however, and we skipped the subject. We then went back to Cincinnati the next day, set up the karaoke machine, and waited for Freddy and Nancy to come back from their honeymoon.


	12. Bad News in Honolulu

Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Warning, this chapter has some sexual content.

Nancy's POV

It had been about two and a half weeks since Freddy and I first went to Honolulu. We never did have sex ever since that first night. I thought that Freddy was either too scared to hurt me, or he was afraid that I would hurt myself. Either way, he had become way too overprotective of me.

It was about nine at night. I had just gotten out of the shower and into a black nightdress. Freddy kept taking glances at me, but kept focusing on something else when I looked back at him. "You don't have to just glance at me anymore, Freddy," I said. "I'm your wife now. You have the right to do_ whatever_ you want to me."

Freddy looked back at me. "I know I do," he said. "But I don't want anything like what happened two weeks ago to happen again."

"It won't happen again," I moaned. "We'll be more careful this time."

Freddy smiled at me. "I'm surprised you're making the first move this time."

I kissed Freddy and whispered, "The lady _loves_ to make the first move."

Freddy kissed me back. After a few minutes of French kissing, Freddy pinned me to the bed again. But he didn't rip off my nightdress this time. He just stripped me of it as I removed his sweater. After about five minutes of stripping and kissing, Freddy was thrusting. Ten minuets later we just went into casual conversation.

"How do you think Rose is doing?" Freddy asked.

"I'm sure she's fine," I replied. "But it kind of worries me she hasn't introduced us to any boys."

"Oh don't be so sure of that," Freddy said as he grunted, moaned, and exhaled on my right shoulder. "She always keeps talking about this guy named Bill Ritter. It kind of worries me."

"You never seemed to worried about it before," I said.

Freddy was thrusting faster at this point. "I just wonder why she never talks to you about him."

"She's probably too shy about it I guess."

Freddy had soon climaxed and we were lying on the bed. "You didn't hit your head on the headboard or fall off," he said.

"Thank God for that," I muttered, again laying my head on his bare burned chest. I just fell asleep afterwards.

I then had the same nightmare about the kids again. I asked the kids who the father was when I found them. The children pointed up to a small stained glass window. I saw that Freddy was tied up. "Oh my God," was all I whispered. I tried to save Freddy, but Akki got in my way. She cut off Freddy's rope and he fell flat to the ground. "Freddy!" I cried. The dream then ended the same way it did the first two times before.

I woke up again and tears were pouring down my eyes. "What's wrong?" Freddy asked as he stood in front of me.

"I had that dream again. The kids say you're the father, and I found you tied up in front of the stain glass window in the church. Akki cut off your rope and you fell to the ground…" I kept crying after that. I snapped my eyes open in realization. I knew something wasn't right.

I was late. I started mouthing numbers to myself. I had gotten used to keeping track of my menstrual cycles, and I was quite skilled at it. Freddy then came into the bathroom as soon as I was done counting and asked, "Are these nightmares some sort of weird form of PMS?"

"Freddy, do you know that woman's 'magical time of month?'"

He raised his gloved hand to my face. "Don't even bring it up Nancy, that's discussing."

"But Freddy, my menstrual cycle is five days late."

"So you're a little late," Freddy said. "That doesn't mean anything."

"I'm never late Freddy! No female in the Thompson family is ever late!"

Freddy's eyes widened. I could tell he was thinking back on the first night of our honeymoon. He only said two words afterwards.

"Oh shit."


	13. She's Pregnant Freddy's POV

Chapter 13

Freddy's POV

I almost felt like passing out on the floor. "_This is impossible,"_ I thought._ "I thought I was sterile after my death."_

Nancy turned around and said, "Well maybe it isn't anything, but I'm going to go to the pharmacy to be safe."

I knew what she was going to do. She was going to get pregnancy tests. I kept pacing back and forth in the hut while she was gone. I was nervous. I didn't know if I was ready to be a father so soon after marriage. Nancy was back about fifteen minutes later with five pregnancy tests wrapped up in her arms. She said nothing to me as she closed the bathroom door.

It was about five minutes later. The time had felt like hours to me. I knocked on the door and as soon as I did, Nancy opened the door and led me into the bathroom to show me the five pregnancy tests she left on the bathroom sink.

All five of them were _positive._

I about fainted on the bathroom floor. Nancy had save my head from hitting it, though. The only thing that I could say was, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I know it's a shocker ain't it," Nancy sighed. "I couldn't believe it myself."

"I thought I was sterile after my death."

"Apparently not."

I soon decided to make a decision that I didn't like. "We need to back to Cincinnati."

Nancy made no attempts to argue with me. She simply packed up her things as quickly as possible and we got to the nearest airport. After a complicated flight scheduling and a long flight, we were back home by the time it was nine in Cincinnati.

Maggie, Rise and Toshio greeted us in the living room. "So how was the honeymoon?" Rose asked.

"It was fun and all, but I have an announcement to make," I said. Everybody just stared at us. Finally I said, "Nancy's pregnant."

Maggie and Rose only stared at us while Toshio tried to stifle back laughter, but finally gave in and laughed 'til his face would've turned red. "What is it, Toshio?" Nancy asked irritated.

"I'm not laughing at _you_," he said. "I'm laughing at Maggie's idiocy."

Maggie looked at Toshio, glared, and asked in a pissed off tone, "And just what the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You should've either packed birth control or a condom. I mean, I thought you knew getting pregnant could've happened after they had sex."

Maggie had a quick comeback for that. "I didn't think of it because I thought my father was sterile!"

"COULD YOU TWO STOP ARGUING, PLEASE!" Nancy yelled. "You're giving me a headache!" She sat on the couch, looked up, and saw what she and I both thought was the karaoke machine in the middle of the living room. "Is that the karaoke machine from the reception party, or do you have hallucinations during pregnancy?"

"Uh…it sure is," Rose said. "Congratulations."

As soon as Nancy went to thank them she started feeling sick and went to throw up in the bathroom. I was surprised at this. "You shouldn't be having morning sickness that fast," I said.

"Go make an appointment with the doctor, then." Maggie said. "I'm sure they can figure something out."

Nancy went for the phone and made an appointment with the doctor. "She says she can see us tomorrow at noon," Nancy said. She then went back to bed.

I knew tomorrow would be an eventful day.


	14. Fast Development

Chapter 14

**Author's note:** I know **nothing** about ultrasounds or pregnancies, so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong! Please don't rip on me for it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "A Nightmare on Elm Street" or "The Grudge." I do, however, own a few OCs. (Example: Akki) Okay, story time!

Nancy's POV

The next day we were at the doctor. The young doctor had put the gel on my stomach and put the scanner on the gel. She took a look at my fetus and asked me, "How far along are you, Mrs. Krueger?"

"About two and a half weeks," I said.

"Any pre-marital sex?"

"No."

"Any other men?"

"I'd know if that was the case," Freddy said. "Why do you wonder shit like that?"

"Well these babies look more like they're about five weeks developed so—"

Freddy stopped the doctor in mid sentence and asked, "Whoa, did you just say _babies_?"

"Yes Mr. Krueger," the doctor said. "You're going to be having twins." Freddy nearly passed out on the hospital floor when he heard this. He managed to keep his balance by standing against the hospital wall.

I was in shock. "Are you sure?" I asked. The doctor let me listen to the heartbeats. I heard two of them. I didn't know weather to smile or to go even deeper into shock. All I could say was, "Wow."

The doctor continued talking, "Anyway, if the pregnancy keeps accelerating like it does, in about three weeks you'll start to show, two weeks after that you'll start to have an increase in sexual desire, along with that you'll have horrible mood swings, the morning sickness and cravings will only get worse, and by about four months you'll deliver the babies."

"That sounds like a great time," Freddy grumbled sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can tell you the sexes of the twins."

Freddy beamed, but I said to the doctor, "That won't be necessary."

Freddy's smile vanished. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I want the sexes to be a surprise, Freddy!" I snapped.

Freddy only sighed and grumbled to him self, "I think I have the right to know the sexes of my own children."

"Not before they're born you don't."

Freddy wanted to say something nasty to me, but he held it back and just said, "We need to go." The doctor let me go and told me not to be on my feet too much.

When Freddy was driving, he passed our house, "Where are we going?" I asked.

Freddy didn't say anything, but I knew the answer when he parked at Willow Oakland's house. He knocked on the door and Willow answered.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Willow," Freddy said. "We need to talk."

Willow led us into the house; it still had the same eerie feel to it with its dark walls. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Nancy's pregnant and the doctor said the babies are developed at more like five weeks then at two and a half. I'm just wondering why is that, Willow?"

Willow talked to us about it. "First of all, congratulations on the marriage and the babies. I didn't think you had it in ya to produce kids, Krueger." She paused to chuckle. "Second of all, the reason for this fast development is that with Freddy technically being like kind of like a spirit, it's kind of like a voodoo pregnancy, it's sped up."

"How 'sped up'?" I asked.

"About four to five months. How many kids are you having anyway?"

"We're having twins."

Freddy asked a question that didn't surprise me, "Could you tell us the sexes of the kids."

Willow replied by saying, "I don't reveal those kinds of things." Freddy smacked his forehead. She decided to let us stay for a while

We thanked Willow about a couple hours later and we were on our way home. When we got their Maggie was standing in the front yard with a stern look on her face. "We nee to talk," she said as we got out of the car.

"About what?" Freddy asked.

Maggie's tone was still stern. "I want you two to go to a maternity class."

Freddy and I moaned simultaneously.

"Oh, come on," Maggie said. She pointed at both me and Freddy and said, "_You_ need to get used to laboring position, and_ you _need to learn how to put up with mother's constant screaming, 'cause there will be loud screaming and mom will grab you by your sweater and say, 'You bastard, you did this to me.'"

Freddy started to say something. "But Maggie—"

Maggie cut him off at mid sentence. "I don't want to hear any 'buts' from either of you. You are taking the maternity class I signed you up for and that's that!"

Freddy and I made no further arguments with her. We decided that it would be a better choice just to take the maternity class so Maggie would stop her constant complaining.

It was the night before the maternity class. Freddy and I were both thinking about what the maternity class would be like. Personally, I wasn't to keen on being in the same room with a bunch of women who were probably only having a single child going through laboring position classes. But I knew I would have to put up with it, and besides maybe it would be for the better.


	15. Maternity Class, Love Talks, Baby Names

Chapter 15

We were at the maternity class at about noon. There were at least seven other women in the class with us, if any others were having multiples we weren't sure. The teacher made us all sit in a little circle, with our husbands with us.

I was falling asleep waiting for the teacher to speak. Freddy kept poking me with the claws on his glove to keep me awake. It was getting pretty fucking annoying, and I kept slapping his hand away from my waist, which did no good. I thought it was strange that they'd even let Freddy bring the glove to the class.

The teacher finally said, "Let's ask some questions from the bible first."

"Oh God no," I muttered quietly to myself. I had given up on religion a long time ago. Besides, this was wasting time we could be using to learn about labor positions. I didn't see why we had to answer these. This only made the struggle to keep awake even bigger. And the worst was that this only made Freddy poke me with his glove more often, and it only got more annoying every time.

The teacher asked the first question, "Who created the universe?"

Freddy poked me with his glove and I answered the question on accident, "God all mighty."

"Correct. Now, who saved us from our sins?"

Freddy did the same thing, and I did the same thing as well. "Jesus Christ!"

"Good, Nancy. Now, what did Eve say to Adam after the had their 23rd child?"

I didn't hear this question. I was way tired to understand it. When Freddy poked me again it was my breaking point, and without thinking I glared at Freddy and yelled, "IF YOU POKE ME WITH THAT GODDAMN THING ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA BREAK IT IN HALF!" The whole maternity class started to laugh at me and the teacher turned green. That's when I asked, "What was the question?"

"What did Eve say to Adam after the had their 23rd child."

I turned red. I had just made a dirty fool of myself in front of the whole class. Freddy had set his glove on a small table on the corner, and was standing next to me trying to stifle back laughter.

The teacher quieted the class and said, "Let's try some labor positions now class. Is anybody in here having multiples? If you are, come stand next to me."

Me and one other woman stood next to the teacher. I could tell when I stood up the teacher had the look of, "Oh crap, not her" written on her face. She skipped to a different facial expression and asked the other lady, "What's your name?"

"Naomi Miller," the lady replied.

"And how many kids are you having?"

"I'm having twins," The lady said. I laughed at the irony. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I'm not laughing at you," I said. "I'm kind of relieved. I honestly thought I was the only one having twins. I'm Nancy Krueger, how are ya?" The two of us shook hands.

"Okay you two," the teacher said. "We need to get going. Now since both of you are having twins I must say that twins occur in every 1 to 8 births, so it will be a little more difficult for you girls when you go into labor. So just try to relax and breathe."

The teacher instructed us on "proper breathing" and Naomi and I followed. She then showed the proper positions for our legs. She talked to the rest of the class and instructed them to follow us. As far as I was concerned they were all lucky. They didn't have to suffer with being in labor as long as Naomi and me. I thought Naomi was lucky, too. She didn't have a "sped up" pregnancy like me. My time would be coming quicker than her. I was angered by that thought. All I ever wanted was a normal pregnancy, but I couldn't get that lucky I guess.

"Okay class," the teacher called after about two more hours of labor lessons. "We all did great today." She then dismissed us. Naomi and her husband came up to Freddy and I.

"This is my husband, Bill Miler," Naomi said. "You may know him as your adopted daughter Rose's tutor."

Bill then spoke to us, "You know what sucks about your wife being pregnant," he said. "They don't tell you the gender of the kids."

"I feel your pain man," Freddy said. His looked soon turned surprised. "Wait did your wife just say you were Rose's _tutor_?"

"Yes sir."

"Well it was great seeing you," I said franticly. "But we need to go." We were soon home and we confronted Rose.

"Do you remember your crush Bill Miller?" Freddy asked.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Well we just met him and his_ wife_ at the maternity class. How come you never told me he was your tutor and that he was an older man?"

"I never knew he had a wife," Rose said. "Bill never said anything about her and yes, he tutors me in math. I thought I told you that."

I stopped Freddy from saying anything else. "I'll take it from here," I said. I sat down with Rose to have a discussion. "Rose, I know you really like Bill Miller, but I don't think it's best to have a crush on someone who is married. He has a wife and he's probably happy with her."

"What's her name?" Rose asked.

"Naomi," I replied.

"Then I'll find this 'Naomi' chick and kick her ass."

"Rose, it's sweet that your being social, but I still think you'd be better off just staying friends with Bill."

"Look, I'm not going to give Bill up, mother. I'm never giving anybody up ever again, not after Toshio."

I suddenly realized what was happening. "Oh, I see. This isn't about Naomi or Bill, is it."

Rose glared at me "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean this is about you being afraid of letting go of the past. Your afraid that if you do to Bill what you did to Toshio, then it will have the same result."

Rose only looked down at the ground. She seemed to be sulking in self-pity. "I guess your right," she said with a sigh trying to fight back tears.

I hugged Rose. "Are things going to be different now?" I asked.

"Yes they will be," Rose said. She thanked Freddy and I as she went upstairs to finish her homework.

It had been a few weeks and I was starting to show. Freddy and I had broken out into many arguments because of my moodiness. The end result was him staying downstairs and coming back up when I was too tired from my pregnancy to move.

We were on the couch one day. Freddy couldn't help but put his left hand on my stomach and feeling the babies kicking. "We still need to name them," I said.

"We don't even know the sexes," Freddy said.

"Then you can come up with two boys names and I'll come up with two girls names."

Freddy stared at me but said, "Okay." We were silent for about fifteen minutes and finally he said, "I like the names 'Donald' and 'Alexander'."

"If they're boys you want to name one of them after my father?" I asked thinking it was sweet.

"No," Freddy said. "I just had that name stuck in my head all day."

I sighed. I should've expected that from him. Finally I said, "I like Erin and Naomi."

Freddy's eyes widened. "You want to give one of the twins a boy name if they're girls?"

"'Erin' is a bisexual name."

"A-A-R-O-N?"

"No, Freddy. I mean E-R-I-N."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry I forgot."

I smacked my forehead due to his idiocy. How could he forget something like that? But I decided to keep my mouth shut and rest on his shoulder. I could sleep knowing we had names picked out.


	16. Not a Good Night

Chapter 16

It had been about four months, and the acceleration of the pregnancy really started to show. By four months I looked like I was in my third trimester. And the worst part of it was that I was as horny as ever, and my expanded stomach repulsed Freddy.

One night proved this. Freddy and I were sitting on the couch. It would be about two weeks before the twins were born. And the symptoms were in full swing. I had raided out most of the fridge for my cravings (which freaked out Freddy.) My mood swings were so bad that I couldn't even stub my toe on the bed without flipping out. The increased sexual desire really bugged me. At first Freddy loved it, and he tried to have sex with me whenever he could. But when my stomach started to expand, he started backing off.

"So Freddy," I said as I rubbed one of his arms. "Do you want to go upstairs and mess around?"

Freddy had an automatic answer for this. "No."

I glared at him. "And why not?"

Freddy's eyes darted around the room. "Well…you've gotten kind of fat."

"Gee, I wonder why?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "It's not like I'm pregnant or anything." I changed back to my normal tone. "And this isn't fat, Freddy."

Freddy sighed and glared at me. "No need to be so fucking sarcastic," he growled.

"Why is my stomach expanding such a turn off to you?" I started to raise my voice at this point.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "It's the same way with any man, Nancy. You can't escape it."

"Oh great," I moaned. "Just what I needed to hear."

Freddy said something back, but was careful with his choice of words. "Well, I really think you should've known this was the reaction I'd get seeing your stomach swell up so soon."

Not a good choice of words. "Well it's not like this is something that's rare. Stomach swelling happens every time in pregnancy, Fredrick! And if you don't like it that's just too bad!"

He was shocked at me calling him Fredrick. He knew I only did this when I got really pissed off at him. He soon gave up on trying to argue with me after a few more minutes of quarreling. He sat down on the couch and moaned, "Mood swings are hell."

"I agree with you there," I sighed.

"How are we even going to be decent parents when we keep arguing about each other's weight?"

I sat back down on the couch with him. It's just my mood swings. We'll find a way." Freddy kissed me on the forehead and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Freddy started rubbing my stomach and he said to the unborn kids, "This is lesson one of life, boys. If you make fun of a woman's weight she'll do whatever it takes to kick your ass."

I chuckled at that. "We will, too," I replied. We then just stared at the blank TV screen I fell asleep on Freddy's shoulder.

It had been only a few hours later and I started feeling sharp pains. "Ow!" I screamed. These pains didn't feel like regular cramps. They felt about twenty times worse. That's when I knew that the contractions were beginning.

Freddy was watching all of this go down. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The babies!" I gasped.

"But they're not supposed to be due for another two weeks."

"I know they aren't." I had somewhat expected this. It was very common for twins to be born prematurely. "We need to get to h hospital!" I screamed holding onto my sides and trying not to fall down on my face.

Freddy got me into the black Corvette but all I heard was this.

_Blurrrttttt-ch-ch-ch-ch._

"The car won't start?" I moaned.

"No," Freddy said in a sarcastic tone. "The car just wants to play some music for us."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just try to get the car started before I give birth in it." Freddy tried to start the car again.

_Blurrrttttt-ch-ch-ch-ch._

"Damn it!" Freddy shouted. Freddy stepped out of the car this time and opened the hood of it. When he saw nothing was wrong, he gave the car a good kick. Freddy tried to start it again. The car started up this time.

We soon got out on the road, but Freddy was only driving like two miles per hour. "What in God's name do you think your doing?" I asked.

"I don't want to get pregnant mess in the car by going too fast," Freddy groaned.

"Well you _will_ get pregnant mess in the car if you don't hurry the fuck up!" I kept breathing like the teacher in the maternity class told us to in order to deal with the pain. Freddy sped up the car to 120 MPH. I almost felt like vomiting. "Now that's too fast!"

Freddy sighed in irritation. "There's just no pleasing a woman in labor, is there?" Freddy slowed the car down to 60 MPH.

The pain only got worse. I almost couldn't stand it. I thought I was going to die. But we were soon at the hospital. Freddy explained everything to the nurse and they got me a wheelchair and put me in the delivery room.

I only hoped that the twins would be okay.


	17. Birth of the Children Freddy's POV

Chapter 17

Freddy's POV

Nancy's screaming in pain was inevitable.

She had been screaming at the top of her lungs in pain for at least five hours. Even though as she did she kept of her contractions (at first writing them down, but she soon was able to keep track on her own.) They soon started coming around every ten seconds, and it was time to go into actual labor.

But the screaming was getting to me. "Could you please just shut up?" I half asked, half yelled.

I soon knew I picked the wrong thing to say, because she screamed, "You try having your whole body from the waist down in pain because you're baring two children into the world and you know you got at least five more hours of this you horny bastard! You're the one that did this to me!"

I soon heard a knock on the glass window. Maggie was standing there mouthing, "I told you so" and wearing a similar look on her face, the reason being I gave Maggie a call and told her about Nancy (While Rose came with Maggie was asleep in the waiting room.) When I saw her doing this I flipped Maggie off. She saw this, but didn't seem to mind as she kept mouthing the same thing through the window. I soon decided to ignore her and turn back to Nancy.

A nurse came up to me and said, "Your wife is fully dilated. We're getting the epidural now."

"Is epidural fancy talk for 'she'll shut up soon?'" I asked.

"It means she won't feel anything from the waist down, sir."

I pondered at this for a moment, wondering what my choices were as doing what I wanted to do. Nancy saw the look in my eyes and said, "You're helping deliver the kids, now GO!"

I asked the nurse, "How long will it be before both kids are born?"

"It could take as long as three days sir," she said.

Three days? I shuddered at the thought. I didn't know what I was going to do if it took that long. It was already half past midnight and if I could sleep (which is impossible for me,) I'd be passed out in one of the waiting room chairs by now.

"Go talk to Maggie," Nancy said while she was breathing heavily. "I'll have the nurse get you, Maggie, and Rose later when the first one is being delivered."

I saw Maggie in the waiting room wearing a now worried look on her face. She saw me but whispered to herself, "Will mom be okay?" She then turned to me. "You do realize there have been women that died giving birth."

"Please don't bring that up," I said. I didn't know what I would do if Nancy died having the babies. Single father, no job, murdered children. That wouldn't look good on a resume.

I kept hearing Nancy scream back in the delivery room. I sighed and chuckled while telling Maggie, "You're mom wasn't this bad when she was having you. It only took her about fourteen hours and there wasn't a whole lot of screaming." I started looking back on Loretta and I. We had a pretty good relationship. Even though she was constantly of at her job and I was down in the garage working on "things." I really don't remember what caused me to murder her anyway. This always kind of kept coming back to me every once in a while. I sometimes wondered what my life would be like if Loretta and I were still together,

Maggie and I kept talking about random things for the next four hours trying to keep each other awake. Toshio then came through the door.

"My senses told me that Nancy was having those twins," he said. "Why the hell did you not notify me?"

"I thought I did," I said.

"You didn't Has Nancy given birth to either of them yet?"

"Nope. Who knows how long it'll be before she will."

We all got into different conversations for about six hours. Maggie got tired and told us to wake her up when the first one was being born. Toshio and I talked about childbirth for a while. How we were both glad we weren't women who had to go through this. How painful we thought it looked. And how women were able to deal with pregnancy and its symptoms in the first place.

The nurse came into the room two hours later, "She's having the first one now," she said. I woke up Maggie and Rose and told them that the first baby was being born.

In the delivery room, Nancy's face was red from pushing. I took a look under the hospital blanket to see the first baby. I could start to see the head. It was coated in blood and had a small patch of curly, blonde hair. The nurse kept telling Nancy to push and I was helping by trying to pull the baby out. When it was out, the nurse took the baby and said, "It's a girl."

"_Goddamn it,"_ I thought to myself. I knew it could be hours before the next one was born, but I'd have to accept the fact I'd be having two more daughters.

About forty minutes later, Nancy was giving birth to the second baby. It had straight hair, which was the same shade of brown as Nancy's hair. The same process repeated itself and about thirty minutes later the nurse grabbed the baby and said, "It's a boy."

"What?" I said. Then I knew what was happening. I had completely overlooked the possibility of fraternal twins. I was happy for a son, but I was also glad that both twins were okay.

The nurses in the back of the delivery room checked up on the twins. They drained the fluid from their lungs and the twins drew their first breaths. When they came back five minutes later they said that the babies were okay and they started asking Nancy questions. The two most important being did she know how to breastfeed (another thing that was taught in the maternity class,) and the second one being, what were their names going to be.

I walked over to Nancy, held her hand and asked, "How are we going to do this? We only picked out names for two separate girls or boys."

"I've got it covered," Nancy said sounding weak.

The nurse handed her our first born, the girl, and asked, "What will her first name be?"

"Erin," she replied. The nurse idiotically asked her how she was going to spell that and Nancy told her how.

"What will her middle name be?"

"Naomi."

"Her last name?"

"Krueger."

She then handed over the boy and asked, "What's his first name going to be?"

"Donald."

"His middle name?"

"Alexander."

"His last name?" This annoyed me. She should've known from Erin.

But Nancy replied, "Krueger."

The nurse then took the Erin and Donald from us. "We'll have them in the nursery," she said. "You need to get some rest, Nancy. We'll check up on you in the morning."

I kissed Nancy on the forehead and told her good night. Rose needed to get home and rest, also. "Are you two staying here?" I asked Maggie and Toshio.

"I'm not," Maggie said, "I've still got paper work to do."

"I'll stay for a while." Toshio said to Nancy. Our goodbyes were quick and I had Rose home by 5:15 in the morning. She then ran upstairs and got some rest. She was also exhausted from a long day.


	18. Strange Erin

Chapter 18

Nancy's POV

It was early the next morning. I was still a little weak and the only thing I remember after giving birth to Erin and Donald (who were in the nursery), was somebody saying they'd stay with me overnight. I just didn't remember who said they would. I slowly opened my eyes to see Toshio staring at me with a creepy smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said. "Actually it's only been about six hours since you passed out."

"Good morning to you too, Toshio," I said. "Have you checked up on Erin and Donald?"

"Uh…"

"'Uh' what?"

"Well…Donald seems normal, his eyes darting around the room constantly and crying as if trying to ask 'Where the hell am I?'"

I chuckled at this, but Toshio raised one of his snow-white hands to stop me, and he continued.

"But Erin…she just stares at the roof of the nursery and doesn't cry at all. When she first saw me all she did was stare at me. It kind of scared me. I think Erin is going to be the messed up one."

I wasn't sure what to make of this. I had been so excited to have kids. And now to hear that Erin may be a little psycho, or very psycho, it kind of made me worry about her future.

The nurse then came into the room with both Erin and Donald in her arms, obviously wondering if I wanted to hold them.

"I'll take them," I whispered. The nurse handed them to me, and I embraced both of them in my arms.

I'd have to say for two weeks premature, they looked pretty healthy. Donald being wrapped up in a sky blue blanket, his sharp green eyes staring at me for only a couple of second before they went darting around the room, his dark brown hair flopping around as they did.

But Erin's deep blue eyes stayed strangely looked on me, not making a single move. Toshio took a moment to feel the patch of blonde, curly hair that was on the top of her head. All I could do was stare at her as she was wrapped up in her soft pink, almost white, blanket. But soon a bit of recognition started to come to me.

These were the same children I kept seeing in my dreams before and while I was pregnant with them. These were the two kids that in the future would be tied up in the backroom of that unknown but familiar church. I almost cried and I embraced them in my arms tighter.

"Oh, my babies," I kept crying over and over. I didn't want this to happen to my children. That's when I knew Akki had to be stopped. She had to be stopped before anything happened to Erin and Donald.

After about seventeen minutes I heard a knock at the side of the door. Freddy entered, but nobody else was with him. "Hey guys," Freddy greeted.

I smiled and looked up at him. "Hey Freddy," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"What, a new father can't come to see his wife and newborn children?" He rubbed Erin and Donald's heads and was going to rub my stomach, but I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Please don't rub my stomach. It still hurts miserably."

Freddy moved away from my stomach and ran his gloved fingers through my hair instead. He looked down on the two children and noticed the same thing with Erin that I did.

"Is Erin gonna be okay?" Freddy asked.

"I think she's gonna be the crazy one," I whispered. "And I have made a realization with them. These are the same kids from my nightmares, Freddy. Akki is going to come after Erin and Donald." I tried not to cry, I tried not to let him see the worried to death look on my face.

The nurse came in and saw me trying to suppress my crying. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I tried to put on a happy face and make my tears seem like tears of joy. "There so beautiful," I lied (Not that I didn't think they were beautiful, they were, but I just didn't want the nurse to worry about me.)

The nurse smiled as Freddy turned to her and said, "That's first time mothers for ya."

"Well I bet you think the same thing too," the nurse said.

"They really are beautiful. But I'm not the one getting emotional over it." I was glad to see Freddy going along with this.

"Well if you two need anything just let me know. Do you want me to take the babies back?"

"Can we keep them a little while longer?" I asked.

"Sure," the nurse said. She then left us alone again with Erin and Donald.

Freddy picked up Erin and held her. Freddy still looked a little freaked out by the way Erin was only staring at him. He then started moving one of his blades in front of Erin's face.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm trying to see if Erin is still alive or not," he replied. "And her eyes are following the blade, so she's just staring at us in a very creepy way."

"Do you think we can help her if she is crazy?"

"Maybe."

Toshio cut into the conversation. "Do you have everything ready for the kids?" he asked.

"We do," I said. "But the hospital won't let us take them home for another two weeks. They just want to make sure the babies are strong enough before they come home."

"Oh."

We all sat in silence. Freddy went home soon afterwards and I came back home in two days. Freddy, Rose, and I double-checked to make sure we had everything ready for Erin and Donald.

Everything was clear and all we could do was wait to take Erin and Donald home.


	19. Bringing The Twins Home

Chapter 19

It had been two weeks and the suspense was killing us. Rose was always questioning when the babies would be home, Toshio contacting us off the walls, and just the whole family waiting for Erin and Donald to come home was a lot for us. In some sort of a miracle, Erin and Donald were home two weeks later in some footie pajamas that the hospital provided, Erin in light green and Donald in sky blue.

I handed Erin and Donald to Rose and she said, "Well, hey guys. I'm Rose your big sister." Both Erin and Donald started grabbing at Rose's long red hair and started to pull at it. "Ouch,"" Rose said. "You two are curious little things. Especially you, Erin."

I didn't know if this was relieving or frightening to me. Erin was usually reaching for the more dangerous stuff like knives. But I guess it was a small relief to see her reaching out for something other than those things.

Freddy and I put Erin and Donald into two separate cribs so they could get some sleep. "The hospital said that Donald was an insomniac," Freddy said. "But the said Erin could sleep through the night."

"Really?" I asked.

"That's what the hospital said."

I wondered about this. I was curious if these were traits that hey got from Freddy being a dream stalker, or if it was just a coincidence. Either way, it was kind of weird. "Does that mean we'll have to keep a good check up with Donald?" I asked.

"I'm more worried about Erin," Freddy said. "If she's so quiet, I'm worried something bad will happen in her sleep and that she won't scream or anything."

"We'll probably have to keep an eye on both of them then." We left the twins alone for a while. I was curious to see what Donald did when it was time for him to sleep. I'd had never seen a baby be such an insomniac before. I knew babies got up often for different care reasons, but I've never heard of them being awake all of the time, either.

Rose was asking us questions at the bottom of the stairs starting with, "So how are the kids when they're asleep?"

"Donald is an insomniac, Erin sleeps through the night," Freddy said.

"Well, are Erin's eyes moving around more?"

"Not really," I said. This scared me. I had no idea why Erin did this. It always freaked me out the way she just stared at me with her deep blue eyes. It almost felt like she knew who I was sooner than she should. I didn't know if this was a sign of increased intelligence or just another sign that she would go psycho in the future.

"Well I need to get some homework done," Rose said as she went upstairs to her room.

Freddy and I were sitting down on the couch together in silence. I laid my head on his shoulder. He started to stroke my elbow as he asked, "So how much is going to change now that we have two children we actually conceived?"

"Well probably a lot," I said. "With babies needing constant care, a lot is going to have to change and we'll both have to work together to raise them in a proper manner."

"I guess we will, won't we."

Freddy and I just sat on the couch silent for a while. We knew raising Erin and Donald would be a lot of hard work and very time consuming. But still, it would be nice to actually be a parent at least that's what I thought anyway.

Freddy brought up another question. "Do you think everything will be okay with Erin?"

"I really don't know," I said. "Let's just hope that it won't be too bad."

The rest of the day passed by quickly and al I could think about was what would happen tomorrow.


	20. One Lovely Family Freddy's POV

Chapter 20

Freddy's POV

It had been about six weeks since we had Erin and Donald home. And for Nancy, things were not going too well. Sometimes I would see her sitting silently in her chair, and she would look like she had just got done crying. Sometimes I would actually hear her crying as quietly as se could to keep me from asking her what's wrong.

And sometimes things would be real bad. Usually she handed Erin and Donald to either Rose or me so she could keep some of her fantasies from actually happening. Nancy had told me about some of the fantasies or dreams she had, the main one being dropping Erin and Donald from one of the second story windows of the house. The end result would be Nancy crying on my shoulder and I would try to console her, but it didn't do any good. I knew what was wrong with Nancy. It had been obvious since the first time she started showing symptoms. I was in a huge denial, but it was too obvious now…

"Postpartum depression," I whispered. Damn it! Why did it have to be so soon? This was one thing after Nancy had Erin and Donald that I was hoping to avoid. This was probably God's "funny" way of punishing me because of my violent past. Oh well, I knew I would have to just keep quiet and deal with it.

The situation of Erin's psychology wasn't improving much either. Now that the twins were both eight weeks of age, they began to grow more curious of their world. This wasn't a good thing for Erin. She started grabbing at even more dangerous things, still mainly knives. The only thing that improved was that she didn't stare at us as much, but hen she did, then it was very disturbing. And usually when she and Donald started to play, she'd knock Donald to the ground, hard. This resulted in Nancy quickly picking Donald up and checking him for any scratches or bruises.

A few nights later Nancy and I were lying in bed in the middle of the night, my arms wrapped her waist. She was obviously still showing signs of postpartum depression, because she was crying while I was trying to console her even though I knew trying to wouldn't do me a damn bit of good.

"Everything's going to be okay," was all I could think of to whisper to her at the time.

"No it's not," Nancy sobbed. "What if I _do_ end up dropping the babies out of the second story window? Then what do we do?" She continued to cry to herself.

"Don't worry about that. You now how observant Rose has been getting with you lately. I don't think she'll let anything happen to Erin or Donald."

Nancy turned around to look at me, her eyes red from crying. "Maybe you're right, but I'm just so worried. The thoughts keep popping up in my head, but you know just as well as I do that I don't want to kill them." Her crying had slowed down slightly at this point, and she sighed a sigh of relief as she pulled herself closer to me. "What the hell am I going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry so much. Postpartum depression doesn't last forever." (Or at least I hoped it didn't.) Nancy soon fell asleep.

I was walking around in the bedroom for a while to try to pass a little time. I almost never knew what to do in the middle of the night seeing as everyone's asleep and there was nothing good on TV at this time of night. I decided to just go out for a night walk. I usually didn't do stuff like this. I felt that the night, with the darkness of it setting a blood lustful mood, would cause me to go out and killed anything that moved.

Hunting down people, now that sounded fun. I couldn't help but think to myself, _"Hell, I might be married with three children, but that doesn't mean I have to change the person I am at night." _I would _not_ change who I was at night. As far as I was concerned, Nancy didn't have to know, and I wouldn't let her know either. I started hunting down the streets, searching for my first victim.

After about ten minuets I spotted a young man with blonde hair. I slowly crept up behind him, making nothing more than a light and faded shadow in the flickering streetlights. In the alley I saw some sort of a white light, and I thought nothing of it. But just as I was ready to slash down on the man, the light got brighter and it was almost blinding.

"Alright I'm coming," I moaned in the direction of the light so loud I was surprised the man didn't turn around to see what the noise was. "Give it a fucking rest already." I followed the light down the alley, and was shocked when I found out what it was.

It was Akki. Somehow she had come back for revenge. She had that white light all around her eight-year-old body, as if trying to blend in with the spirits of Earth. "But how did you survive?" I asked.

"Niota is my own home realm," she said as she burst into laughter. "Did you really think you had gotten rid of me?" she continued to laugh.

I showed off my blades on my glove and smiled. "Well then this should be fun seeing as you're out of Niota."

"And you're out of your own realm, also. That boiler room 'dream world' of yours is your main strength. And without it, you're just as weak as I am."

"Then it's a fair fight." I lunged for Akki, but she stopped me before I could get her.

"I think you should also know that with those nightmares about Erin and Donald I'm able to hurt your wife without trying very hard," Akki bragged.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" I growled through my teeth.

"What I mean by that is that I've gotten enough control of her to where if you do anything to me, the same thing happens to your precious Nancy. So go ahead, kill me, but you will have killed your wife as well. Now, Freddy, can you really live with that for all eternity?"

My gloved hand started to shake. If it was back when Nancy and I were enemies, then I could've give a shit less about it. But now that things were different, I couldn't live with that at all.

"You win this round you little bitch," I said to Akki's face.

Akki passed a note to me and said, "Just make sure Nancy gets this. Oh and also, I'd watch Donald closer if I were you." Akki then faded away slowly, laughing the whole time.

I looked up at the sky. Shit! It was almost dawn. I hurried back to the house and came in through the second story window. Nancy was already up and dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

She was obviously wondering what was wrong with me when she asked, "Where were you Freddy? And where did you get that note?" I didn't know how to explain it, so I just decided to answer her questions as truthfully as I could.

I just handed Nancy the note and said," I just went out for a night walk. The note you have in your hand is from Akki."

Nancy looked up at me like I had three heads. "Did you really just Akki gave you the note?" she asked.

"Yes I just said Akki," I whispered. "I think we may have a problem here."

"I know we do."

"Well what does the note say?"

Nancy unfolded the note and read it out loud. "It says: '_Time to see a whole new kind of Hell.'_"

I stared at Nancy. What did Akki mean by that? I didn't know, but I knew I had to find out soon.


	21. Three Years Later and No Progress

Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my friend lilliangreene on . BTW, Check out her stories Lilly's Story (a crossover between "Harry Potter" and "Twilight",) Experiments (A crossover between "Buffy: the Vampire Slayer" and "Twilight",) and The Hunter of Forks (Just a regular "Twilight" story) because she is AWESOME!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "A Nightmare on Elm Street" or "The Grudge." Okay, story time!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nancy's POV

It had been three years since I received the letter from Akki. During this time I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was taking her so long to try to get us. Even when Freddy went out for his night walks and tried to search for Akki, he could never find any sign of her. He was also very observant with Donald. I was always on the edge. I was always thinking sarcastically to myself, _"Great just what I needed. First it was postpartum depression and now this. This is just so fucking wonderful."_

And Freddy went out of his way to try "tests" on me. He would always take my left arm and scratch it with his glove, resulting in a bloody mess on the kitchen floor. The pain was excruciating. Even though the night always ended with make-up sex, I could still feel the pain that he left on my arm with his glove.

But it wasn't all that bad. Erin and Donald had really grown over the three years. They were able to walk, and speak some simple words. But this only made Erin even worse as far as her psychology went. One day when Freddy and I were talking about plans for searching for Akki when I caught Erin grabbing a knife off the table while she was using a footstool to reach it.

"What are you doing with that knife?" I asked.

Erin didn't hesitate to answer honestly. "I was going to chop off Donald's wee-wee," she said.

I grabbed the knife from her hand, put it up in a place where I knew she couldn't reach it, and asked, "And why do you want to chop off Donald's wee-wee?"

"Because I wanted to stick it inside me like daddy does to you."

Freddy and I both turned red. Freddy just sighed and said, "What me and mommy do in bed is none of your concern, sweetie."

"And why not?"

Just about the time Freddy was about to answer Erin's question, we heard a scream from Donald's room. Donald was on the floor screaming and flopping around. I shook Donald constantly and screamed in desperation for him to wake up. When Donald did wake up, he started to cry.

"What's wrong, Donald?" I asked.

"Mommy I had a bad dweam," he whimpered. "A mean girl twied to hurt me and she said if I scweamed she'd kill me." Donald then hugged me.

All I could do was whisper, "Everything's going to be okay, Donald." I then looked down at his arm and saw a bruise. "What happened to your arm, Donald?"

"The mean girl hit me on the arm and gave me this ouchie."

Freddy stared at the bruise for a few moments. He started to look pretty pissed when he looked over at me. He went downstairs and I followed along with him. All he kept muttering to himself was, "Oh hell no. You didn't dare do what I think you just did you little bitch!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nancy, do you remember the two things I said you couldn't fuck with?" Freddy asked. His tone was furious as he spoke.

"Well I remember one of them was your job." Freddy and I first met, I decided to mess around with his glove. I started having too much fun and I started to slash anything that moved. This resulted in him smacking me and throwing me down on the cold metal floor. So this first thing I had learned the hard way.

"And the other one was don't mess with my kids." Freddy had told me this story about before he was burned that some kids from Maggie's school had thrown her against the jungle gym and given her a severe bruise. Freddy took the kids down to the home basement and slashed the kids to death. Soon after he killed his first wife for finding out about his secret and it resulted in having Maggie taken away from him. This would eventually lead to the birth of the Springwood Slasher.

Freddy continued with his ranting. "This is the final straw! If that bitch wants a piece of me well she can—" Freddy pause disturbed me. "Oh wait, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"That whatever happens to Akki happens to you too."

"I don't mind laying my life for this family, Freddy."

"Well I don't want to lose you, Nancy!" Freddy yelled. His tone was furious again.

"Did you ever stop and think that this is what_ I_ want, Fredrick? Why are you so into only what _you_ want?"

Freddy's fist came down on the table. "Listen bitch, I'm not one for losing loved ones! And I'm sure as hell ain't going to lose you!"

"Well guess what? I'm getting older, and I _am _getting older, and I _will_ die someday, what are you going to do when that time comes?" I suddenly covered my mouth in shock. I _was_ getting older while Freddy stayed the same age. I soon realized, I wasn't ready to lose him either. I covered my face with my hand and sank into a chair. "I can't believe were letting Akki do this."

"Do what?" Freddy asked, his tone now calmer.

"Letting Akki tear us apart like this. Listen Freddy, I don't care how long it takes or what happens, we need to get rid of Akki as soon as we can."

Freddy sighed and said, "We will no matter how long it takes." He wrapped his arms around me.

And I really didn't care what happened to me anymore.


	22. Spirits of Niota Freddy's POV

Chapter 22

Freddy's POV

After about two more weeks of Donald's nightmares, they seemed to be slowing down. He was screaming less, and whatever marks Akki had given to him were slowly staring to heal up. Whenever I tested Nancy we asked Donald if he saw any new scars on Akki's arms, he always replied by saying he didn't see any, so it was obvious that Akki had lost her hold on Nancy. That she was only one of the steps to whatever, or whoever, Akki's goal was.

This only made things worse with Erin. Instead of trying to comfort Donald like a sister should, Erin just pester him to no end. Nancy would usually break up what ever fights were started and take Erin in the other room for a stern talk.

As far as searching for Akki went, nothing was going too well. Whenever I went out for my night walks (which was almost every night now) I would try to find some traces of Akki. I would find nothing, and the result would be me coming home and being so pissed off it wasn't funny. The next few days felt more like years as I tried to find Akki but had no luck.

But I soon felt that we might have a stroke of luck. One day I was walking around town and I saw a note at my feet. It wasn't from Akki, but from somebody else. When I opened it up I saw it was from Willow. Apparently she wanted us to come see her because she had something important she wanted to tell us. Excited about all of this, I quickly went back home to Nancy.

I had soon realized I had woke her up from a peaceful sleep when she said, "You better be getting excited and hyper like this for a good reason."

"Willow wants to see us," I said. "She says she has something she wants to tell us about."

"Well you're completely off the hook for waking me up. So consider yourself warned, I will get back at you for this."

"Yeah whatever. So are we going or not?"

"Of course we are. This could be vital information, and I'm not going to risk not learning this."

The whole family, and Toshio, left the next day for Willow's house. When we got there, Willow immediately sat us down on some chairs and started talking to us.

"What I wanted to tell you is that I've been receiving strange messages from Niota," Willow said. "There are some spirits form both Freddy's and Toshio's past that are trying to contact us. They've heard about Akki and they want to try to help."

This was interesting to hear. But I suspected the spirits from my past only wanted to help Nancy. They could probably give a shit less about me. And I wasn't sure what some of the spirits from Toshio's past would think about me, but I didn't care about them. All I cared about at this point was getting rid of the bitch that was ruining Donald's life.

Willow continued her speech. "Now they can't come to see you, seeing as they could be weakened by getting out of Niota, but they do want to see most of you. So my question is do you feel ready to go see them?"

"We're all ready," Nancy said not waiting for anybody else to speak their opinion.

Willow nodded and sent us to Niota. It was actually easier to recover from the transport then last time. Nobody blacked out. Well, except for Donald who blacked out right away and we had to carry him for about a couple blocks. But he was on his feet a few minutes later and we were in full search for the spirits.

It didn't take to long for us to find the first one. Well actually, the first one found us. The voice sounded like a young woman. Her voice sounded excited as she screamed "Nancy" at the top of her lungs.

We all turned around to see a blonde teenage woman in a see through light blue nightdress behind us.


	23. Tina And Glen

Chapter 23

Nancy's POV

I looked over to see the spirit of Tina Grey (my old best friend in high school) behind me. About the time that I was ready to call her name, Freddy cut in.

"I know you," Freddy groaned while snapping the claws on his glove. "But I can't remember your name."

I smacked my forehead and Tina asked, "What's he doing here with you? Does he like, have you held hostage or something?"

"Uh…no," I said chuckling nervously. "Freddy's my husband now."

"WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! FOR HOW LONG?"

"Uh we've been married for three years."

Tina looked down and saw the Erin and Donald hiding behind Freddy's legs. "Oh and, these are my kids, Erin and Donald. They're twins." I still couldn't help but chuckle nervously. Tina fainted, or at least tried to make it look like she did.

Freddy (still trying to remember Tina's name) was laughing at how fake her fainting was. "You've got to be kidding me," he laughed hysterically. "That's the way you fake fainting? I can do better than that kid."

Before Freddy could show Tina "how it was done" she stopped him and asked, "Did you just call me kid? You don't remember my name, do you?"

"It starts with a 'T' I remember that much."

Tina had no patience for Freddy. She snapped like a twig. "I'LL SAVE YOU TIME! IT'S TINA GREY! NOW DO YOU REMEMBER, YOU IDIOT?"

"That's right! Thanks, Tina." Freddy had obviously ignored Tina's insult and laughed to himself when he said Tina's name. Tina just rolled her eyes and gave up on trying to knock him down a few pegs.

"How could you do this to me Nancy?" a voice asked that I soon recognized right away to be Glen Lantz's (my old high school boyfriend that Freddy had killed.) He then continued with his little guilt trip. "How could you marry the man that murdered us all? How could you betray us like this?" He then turned around the street corner of Niota to show a look of "tsk tsk tsk" on his face.

I defended myself at this point. "You don't even know half of the shit we went through over the years," I argued.

"Like what?" Glen asked, his arms crossed.

I then told Glen and Tina the whole story from the beginning, how Toshio needed help with defeating his vengeful father, how Freddy and I started our relationship, what happened at the wedding, and the birth of the kids. We had told them everything that had happened up to this point in time.

Tina and Glen gaped at Freddy and me. "That's is really interesting," Tina said.

"But it doesn't explain why she would want to have sex with…that _thing_."

"Hey," Freddy snapped. 'We never got into any detail about sex. But if you want to see us get it on—" Freddy started to unbutton my blouse.

I pushed him off. "Freddy," I growled. "Not here, not in front of Tina and Glen, and especially not in front the kids."

Freddy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Freddy looked over at Toshio and Rose (whom had been silent with us for several weeks for no apparent reason.) "Didn't Willow say something about people from your pasts coming to see us also?"

"She did say something," Rose said. "But I'm not sure where they're at."

"Well what about that Akki chick you told us about?" Tina asked. "Do you realize that if she get's to her goal you'll all die?"

Erin had cut into the conversation with some foul language. "No shit Sherlock," she grumbled. "Even a thwee-year-old like me could see that."

"Erin Naomi Krueger," I growled. "Don't use foul language."

"You and daddy use it all the time."

"'You and daddy use it all the time,'" Glen repeated in a mocking tone in front of me. "But I must say, I do like Erin. She just said something to Tina that I want to say all the time when she says something obvious."

Glen tried to offer Erin a high five, but Erin shoved him back. "Don't press your luck, kid," she grumbled.

We soon could hear other voices from a few blocks back. Most of them were spirits from Toshio and Rose's pasts, but some were from Freddy and me's past also. We had gathered all of them around the area of dark sidewalk that we were currently standing in.

It was time to talk over some big issues.


	24. Tina's Plan

Chapter 24

About ten seconds later just about everybody that we all thought might try to help us did come up. It was fewer than expected, but better then nothing. Toshio started looking around the big group frantically, trying to look for his ghostly mother whom Akki had killed in Niota years back. After Toshio had no such luck, he sat down on the cold sidewalk and stayed silent.

A blonde woman that looked to be about in her mid twenties had come up to me. "I'm Karen Davis," she said, "Let me tell you my story. I was a foreign exchange student that was studying medicine. I moved into the Saeki house about a week before that with my boyfriend, Doug. Soon after we started seeing strange things come up in the house. After hearing about past-unexplained murders in the house, I decided to look the past owners up. I soon found out about the Saeki family and what happened to them, but I'm guessing you already know the story on what happened. Anyway, after I decided to go after the spirits Kayako, Toshio's mother, killed Doug and possessed me. I then died about a couple months later in a hospital in Tokyo."

"That was interesting," I said thinking it was a little long.

"That's just a basic summary," Karen said. "There are a lot more things and people I can tell you about, but I don't want to waste any more time. Besides, I always thought Kayako was a bitch."

Toshio didn't like hearing this. "Hey," he shouted. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother like that! And I always thought you were a bitch too. If my mother were here she and I would kick your motherfucking ass." Toshio then switched to a cat and tried to claw Karen's face, but since Karen was non corporeal, he went right through her.

Karen still thought of this to be a nuisance as she grumbled, "If I had a spray bottle of water I'd fucking drench you."

We then heard a voice in the distance, "Hey! Don't fucking talk to my son like that!" We then saw Kayako Saeki, her eyes and the black circles around them wide with rage.

Karen showed no fear, "And what are you going to do if I continue? You can't kill me 'cause you already did! By the way, your voice is irritating."

"I might not be able kill you," Kayako said in a creepy tone. "But I can still beat the living shit out of you."

Kayako then lunged for Karen, and vice versa. The fight lasted at least then minutes, most of the time they were beating on each other, tearing each other's clothes, and pulling each other's hair. The rest of the time they were calling each other nasty names like "whore" and "cunt".

Tina broke up the fight. "Stop it!" she shouted. "We won't get anything accomplished if you two keep fighting like babies! Now here's what I think we should do. Kayako and I will go with Freddy and Nancy to find weapons for self-defense. Karen and Glen will look up any information about Akki that we might be able to use against her."

"With _what_ files?' Glen asked.

Tina sighed and said; "There should be files on just about everybody in this hellhole of a realm in that old black building a few blocks east."

"Well how are we going to contact each other if we do find information?"

"I'm to go in and out of any realm I please," Freddy said, or almost gloated. "I'll check up on you every couple of days and you can tell me if you guys have found anything."

"Then we have a plan," I said with a smirk. "We should get going right away. Come on Tina and Kayako." Tina followed us but Kayako was skeptic.

"I'm not going," Kayako whispered.

"But why not?" Tina asked disappointed.

"I don't want to go back to the real world and possibly weaken myself. Take the risk if you want to Tina. But I'm not, so you can just all go on without me." We decided it was best to let her be and we all went on without her.

We were soon riding in the car. Freddy was riding shotgun, Karen stuck in the back seat with Erin and Donald, who were in their booster seats, and Toshio, Rose, and Tina were in the back of the car. I kind of felt sorry for Toshio. This was the first time he saw his mother in about ten years and Kayako didn't want to risk going back into the real world, not even for her own son. Still, I thought it was a miracle that Kayako was even there at all. But seeing as she was killed in Niota I guess it made sense.

"Mommy," Donald whimpered. "Are all we going to die?"

"No," I said with confidence and determination in my voice. "We are _not_ going to die. I'll see to that."

The way I saw it I didn't mind if Akki killed me but I wouldn't let that little bitch lay a finger on my family. I knew then it was time for us to stop Akki once and for all. I knew then that it was time to take the final stand.


	25. Akki's Past

Chapter 25

Willow was right about spirits possibly being weakened if dragged out of Niota. Tina was growing weaker by the minute, she was moaning in pain and she seemed to be fading in and out. But she was still able to speak as she kept telling to go back to Springwood. This was confusing to me. Why on Earth would Tina want us to go back to the deserted tow that Takeo destroyed long ago? I was sure I had told her about that when Tina and I were catching up back in Niota. I shook it off and followed Tina's directions as I drove to the ancient town.

We were in Springwood about two hours later. Tina was still giving us directions, but was still growing weaker by the minute. I was worried about her. I didn't want her to possibly die by being in a realm she wasn't used to. But she kept going on anyway, and she eventually led us to Rod Lane's old house.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"I think Rod might have stored up some weapons in his secret garage while he was still _alive_," Tina said as she glared at Freddy. Freddy had murdered Tina before Rod, but Tina had suspected Rod's death in her afterlife. It was kind of surprising to me that I didn't see him, but I guess not all of them came to Niota.

"Yeah, whatever," Freddy mumbled at Tina's attempt of a "guilt trip".

Tina led us to Rod's old secret garage. When I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. After trying a few more times, I gave up in frustration. Freddy had decided to try this and he kicked down the door, breaking it in half as he did.

Erin was the first to go into the garage when she saw the weapons. Her first reaction was, "I wish I could've met this kid. These weapons are awesome!" The rest of us followed and I picked up Erin when I saw some of the weapons.

Most of the weapons were knives and guns, but there were other weapons like samurai swords, and some sort of weapons he made himself like two blades of a sword welded together with some sort of pole Rod must have found.

"Holy shit," I muttered to myself. "Rod must have loved violence a lot more then I thought he did."

"Take as many weapons as you can and get out ASAP," Freddy called from a few feet away. "I'll check up on Glen, Karen, and Kayako tonight." We grabbed all of the weapons we saw and we were out of the place as quickly as our feet could take us.

As we were getting away I looked around Springwood. It had actually repopulated quite well in ten years. I looked over at the old Elm street house that I lived in as a teenager and saw that a family with two teenage children was living in it now.

"Those kids better not find my diary," I grumbled.

Freddy had heard this and started to laugh. "The one of few things that always matters to a woman is her diary," he only laughed harder as he said this. "I kind of hope they_ do _find your diary now. I want to see the look on their faces when they read half of the things in there."

I thought about this for a while and I asked, "Are you tying to say that you read my diary?"

"You know what, I did. It was when you first started having nightmares about me. And I must say, the things you write about in there are so fucking funny." He continued to laugh to himself.

"Let's get going please," Tina said quickly. "This pile I got is getting heavier by the second, so I'd like to get it in the car before I drop it."

We got in the car and left for the house. When we were their we talked over a game plan. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I'll go into Niota now and see what information the other have found about Akki," Freddy said. "I'll try to get myself back into the boiler room and you can come for me around midnight." Freddy soon vanished and I was alone in the house with Tina who was not weak anymore from the travel from Niota, but just extremely tired.

I decided to try to have a conversation with Tina. "So where do you think about this whole thing with my life?" I asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be my kind of thing marrying a dead serial killer, but hey that's just me," Tina said as she was laying on the couch, or at least trying to with out going right through it. "I imagine that you never did think much better of me when I first started dating Rod."

"Well, I guess you could say that," I said. "But I knew deep down Rod could be a sweet guy, if you trained him."

Tina laughed at this. "Just like the way you whipped poor Freddy into shape."

"_Poor_ Freddy?"

"Well let's just say that when you get tough, you get tough. The way you got Freddy so obedient to you, I kind of feel sorry for him. But only kind of."

"Well I guess that's just the role us women have in this world, to make men shut up and obey us."

"Or they feel our own version of 'fists of fury.'"

The two of us laughed together. After a few more hours of gossip and catching up, it was time to get Freddy from his little trip to Niota. The boiler room was darker than I remembered it to be. I could see nothing in the pitch-black darkness. All of the pipes were cold, and there was no eerie noises coming from anywhere. But still, I was able to see Freddy's figure and shadow, and he look confused as he read the file that I assumed was of Akki.

"Well, I must say that the information the three of them found was more than I expected," Freddy said still looking confused.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked when he remained silent.

"It's kind of hard to explain. I'd rather talk this over with Tina when you wake up."

"That might be a while."

"I've waited longer than nine hours for smaller shit than this, Nancy. Needless to say, I can wait."

I grabbed his hand and the two of us stayed silent in the dark, cold boiler room. I just wondered what Freddy meant by the information was more than he expected. I wanted to take a look at the file, but I could barley see anything in the boiler room. After nine hours that only seamed like a few minutes, I was awake and the two of us were back at the house. Freddy was next to me in the bed with and old, dusty, and slightly burned file in his hand.

Tina came up to us a few minutes later. "What did they find?" she asked.

Freddy handed me the file. "Take a look at this," he said.

I grabbed the file and took a look at the file. "Holy shit," I nearly shouted.

"What does it say?" Tina asked.

I decided to give a basic summary of what I read. "It says that Akki was born with a severe multiple-personality disorder. Her name was originally Akki. It says according to her parents that she never gave her 'bad side' a name. Akki committed suicide by stabbing herself with a samurai sword because according to her parents Akki said in her suicide note that, quote 'Her bad side told her to do it,' unquote."

"How does that help with what we're dealing with?" Tina asked.

"If we can get to her good side, we might be able to make the tow personalities split and defeat her bad side. It's going to be hard to do, and some of us might not make it out alive, but I think we might be able to do this. Who's with me?"

"But how exactly do you suggest we get to her good side?" Freddy asked.

"You leave that up to me, babe." It was time to start some heavy planning.


	26. The New Game Plan

Chapter 26

I had no idea what the fuck I was going to do. I had been trying to plan the whole thing out for a few weeks, but to no avail. Every single strategy I thought up, either Freddy or Tina had found some major flaw in it and I had to start all over with it again. This had stressed me out and I started loosing a lot of sleep over it.

Freddy had started growing irritated with this as we were laying in bed one night. "Please Nancy, get some sleep," Freddy moaned. "You learned the hard way with me if you don't sleep you go psycho."

"Well I'm welcoming that again," I whispered barley audible.

Freddy grunted and sighed. "It's the planning, ain't it."

"Well what the hell are we going to do about Akki, Freddy? Every good strategy I had possible in my head has many major flaws."

"We don't even know where we're going to fight her at, Nancy. Akki could ambush us right here right now if she wanted to."

I was thinking about this for a while. I guess Freddy was right. Akki could ambush us and our plan might have major holes that could lead to the death of all of us. Freddy knew that I wasn't going to let that happen to any of us. I had to think of a good plan soon.

Freddy rolled on top of me and whispered, "You look and feel really tense. Maybe I can help with that."

He started kissing me deeply and I kept kissing him back, slower than usual. Ever since I had given birth to Erin and Donald, my whole body had gone to pure hell. The baby fat may have burned off, but the stretch marks still remained and my breasts had sagged down to where my bra size had gone up. Still, it was amazing how Freddy was able look past this and still find me attractive. That night was the first night we had sex in two months due to both of us being so stressed about what we were going to do with Akki.

Freddy and I laid naked in the bed. I was feeling a little better, butt I was still worried. What would become of Erin and Donald if Akki did kill Freddy and me? I couldn't bare to think of the kids going into a foster home. And that is when the bad thought started coming back again, and I only felt worse than before.

"So how are you feeling?" Freddy asked as his gloved hand glided up and down my arm.

"Still worried about Erin and Donald," I replied. "I men what if something does happen to us? I don't think I could bare to know that the kids would go into a foster home."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Finding a perfect way to take Akki down is all we have to think of. Get some rest, Nancy. We'll talk about it in the morning."

I fell asleep and had the first nightmare I ever had in a month. It was the same nightmare I had before I had Erin and Donald. I had found them in the same old room I had before, and I couldn't find an exit out of the place. But instead of Akki trying to kill me, I found a note on the cold floor.

"_Meet me at this church (703 East Douglas Street) at 8 am next Monday if you dare. Bring your husband, friends, and family, though it may not help you. Sincerely, Akki."_

I had awakened from my informative dream. Freddy asked me, "You woke up kind of quicker than usual, are you okay?"

"I think I know what to do," I whispered. "I had a dream and Akki left me a note that told me to meet her at 703 East Douglas Street at 8am next Monday. If we can find a way to trap Akki at the church, we might be able to defeat her."

"Are you sure about this?"

"We can try. And if fails, then I don't know what the hell we're going to do."

Freddy smiled at me. "I guess we can try it then."

"Akki also said to bring friends and family, so I guess that must mean bring Tina, Toshio, Rose, and the twins."

Freddy's smile vanished. "I'm not sure if we should do that, Nancy."

"Maybe if we can all group together and ambush her it won't be a problem."

Freddy pondered this for a moment. "Maybe, but are you sure we should take that big of a risk Nancy?"

"Taking that risk might be the only chance we've got to stop her, Freddy."

Freddy was silent for a moment, but he barely whispered, "Okay. Let's do it."

"Thank you, Freddy," I whispered as I hugged him. It was time to start a whole new game plan.


	27. Another Eventful Night Freddy's POV

Chapter 27

Freddy's POV

It was late at night and Nancy had been doing absolutely nothing but planning for the ambush all day. I guess it was better for us to plan ahead. But still, I was worried about her non-stop planning. She was always finding some small flaw that made her frustrated and forced her to start over. I decided that if I wanted to get this done soon, I'd have to help her plan.

I walked up to Nancy with caution. "Do you want any help with…planning?" I asked this question slowly for fear she'd snap like a twig.

"You know what, I do," Nancy replied. "I give up on trying to plan this shit on my own."

I looked over the many crumbled up plans that Nancy had scattered all over the kitchen floor. The drawings of the building, from the looks of it a church, looked the same on most of them, but at some point there was something that was wrong with that certain plan, and it was crumbled up.

"Well have you thought of blocking all of the exits?" I asked.

"The exits _are _all blocked," Nancy said. "They always were in the nightmare."

"What changes have you made in your plan compared to your nightmares?"

"Everything. I'm not sure what else to do."

I had thought this over for a moment. An idea soon came to me. "Have you ever thought about letting most of the events play out normally?"

"And run a risk of letting the kids getting _killed_? No fucking way!"

"I mean up to the point before the kids get killed. We could have some people wait outside and then when we give a certain signal and then have people ambush Akki."

"But what to do after we ambush her? There's no easy way to kill a spirit like Akki."

"Maybe we can talk to Toshio about that, and Willow might be able to help us out also."

Nancy stared at me for a moment. But she smiled at me. "Wow, you just came up with a better plan in a less than minute than I could in two hours. I kind of feel like I'm being out smarted a little."

I chuckled at her comment. "So the tables have finally turned."

"I guess. Hey could you come upstairs with me? There's something I want to show you."

"Okay." Nancy led me upstairs and into the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"_Wait a minute, into the bathroom?"_ I thought. What the fuck is so exciting in the bathroom?

Nancy closed the door behind her. She then showed me three positive pregnancy tests on the bathroom sink. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Oh great." I said, being skilled at hiding sarcasm in my voice. I couldn't believe this. With my already grow up daughter Maggie, adopted daughter Rose, and twins Erin and Donald well… I didn't want any more kids. Four was enough for me.

I continued to ask questions. "So how long will it be before this child comes into the world?"

"I don't know," Nancy replied. "We'll just have to wait and see." Nancy and I slowly went downstairs.

A million thought were running through my head; the main one being that the next time I had sex with Nancy, I would wear like five condoms. Obviously she could get pregnant easily. I continued asking questions. "When's your first ultrasound?"

"About five weeks. We'll be able to see then. Are you okay, Freddy?"

"I'm fine, Nancy. Just getting over the shock of this. Have you already told Erin and Donald?"

"Yes I have. Donald seemed excited, but I'm not so sure about Erin. All she did was glare at me. I think she's jealous.

This didn't really surprise me except for one thing. "Oh, I don't see why she is. She already has a twin brother. It's not like she was the only child. Maybe we need to talk with Erin about this."

Nancy sighed. "In the morning. Erin and Donald are already asleep and you know how they get when they are wakened up too early."

I really did. I had accidentally woken both of them up when I had to grab something from their room. They started screaming at me to get out. I obeyed them.

"You can just go to bed Nancy," I said. "I'll be up in a few." I stayed downstairs for a while to straighten both the plan, and my family lives out to a good balance.


	28. The Set Up

Chapter 28

Nancy's POV

I had been lying in bed for at least thirty minutes before Freddy came up. For some strange reason, he didn't seem to be too excited about having another baby. I figured the shock that he was trying to get over was the fact that he had been burned alive and was still able to get me pregnant. I honestly thought he was over it after Erin and Donald were born, but I guess that's just me.

"What are we going to do?" Freddy moaned. "I mean about Akki. Your right, spirits are hard to destroy. I'm still surprised we had that easy of a time with Takeo."

"And with another baby on the way, what will we do if something happens to the baby after the fight?" I asked. "That's the main thing I'm worried about at this moment."

"Don't worry about the baby. I'm pretty sure nothing bad is going to happen to him or her."

"I hope you're right, Freddy. I hope you're right." I only fell asleep hoping that things would be okay…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was now the day before the big battle. Nothing bad was really happening, but we were preparing ourselves. We talked over everything we were going to do. I remembered the plan; let things go the way they did in my nightmares up to right before the kids got killed. Then we ambushed Akki. What would happen next I didn't know.

We soon got a phone call. Alice's name and number came up on the caller ID. I quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

On the other line, Alice's voice sounded desperate and filled with worry and sorrow. "Nancy, thank God you answered. Listen, something is terribly wrong with my son Jacob, and I really need your help! Please hurry please!" Alice started to cry.

"Calm down Alice. What's wrong with your son?"

"Everything! He likes to vomit up blood, his voice keeps changing into one that sounds like a girl that's from Asia. Jacob won't let me touch him or he starts acting like he wants to kill me, his skin is a disfigured color and his eyes look bloodshot, and if I ever try to read anything from the Bible he starts to scream like he's being shot at!"

I knew right away what was wrong with Jacob. "Alice, I think your son is possessed." And I knew exactly who was doing it, too. "I'll be right there Alice." After grabbing Freddy, Erin, Donald, Rose, Toshio, and Tina we took the car and we all flew over to Alice's place.

As soon as we got to see Jacob there was no doubt in my mind that he was possessed. He looked exactly like Alice had described him, and this was one of Jacob's worst episodes according to Alice. I could only stare at Jacob when I saw him.

He then started to laugh, and it was not his voice. "Why did you not see this coming?" The possessed Jacob asked. "I honestly though you would be smart enough to know that I was coming after Jacob."

I thought about this for a while. And it all made sense now. Jacob was going to be the next "Dream Master." And Jacob was at the age now to where his powers were starting to kick in. Of course Akki would go after a poor unsuspecting child like him.

The possessed Jacob started speaking again. "Don't blame me one hundred percent for this. Thank Toshio, he led me to Jacob."

Freddy glared at Toshio. "Is this true?" he asked in an enraged tone.

Toshio sighed and was silent for a moment but he finally whispered in a barely audible tone, "It's true."

Freddy was about to shove Toshio into a corner of the wall, but Rose beat him to it. "I can't believe you do this to us you bastard!" she shouted. "I can't believe you set us up! You just let an innocent little boy get possessed by a monster! How could you even think of doing this?"

"Look it was either lead Akki to Jacob or all of you got killed," Toshio said. "And I wouldn't let you guys get hurt. But listen to me—"

Freddy cut Toshio off. "Trust _you_?" he shouted. "Why the fuck should we _trust you_ after what you did to us?"

"Look, don't you see? It's really simple to defeat Akki now that she's in a human form. All you've got to do is give Jacob a—"

Jacob lunged for Toshio and the two of them brawled outside. After about five minutes, Jacob kicked Toshio near the edge of a near by cliff. But before Toshio could fall off, Rose grabbed his hand but Toshio was slipping.

"Don't let go!" Rose shouted.

But Toshio kept slipping away as we all gathered to the edge of the cliff. The last words Toshio whispered were, "I'm sorry for what I've done." Toshio let go of Rose's hand, falling into the shallow creek with spiky rocks. I knew Toshio was dead on impact when I saw blood running in the creek.

"Toshio…no," Rose whimpered. She then ran to Freddy and started crying in front of him.

Freddy only sighed and removed his dark brown fedora from his head, revealing his burned skull,. "That brave boy gave his life for us," he whispered. "Even if he did betray us for a good reason."

"Why did Toshio do what he anyway?" I asked.

"He never got to finish his sentence. He was about to say give Jacob an _exorcism_. SO if we can just do that, then we can kill Akki."

Before I could say anything I heard a scream from a little way back that sounded like Erin. "Mommy!" she screamed in terror. I felt a wave of guiltiness hit me then. How could I be so inconsiderate as to keep my eyes off of my own two children for as long as I did? I then looked back to try to get poor Erin and Donald away from whatever it was that was bothering them…

Only to turn around to find both them and the possessed Jacob gone.


	29. My Life Alice's POV

Chapter 29

Alice's POV

My life was meant to be a living hell, end of story. From the time I was a little girl up to this moment in my life, I was always picked on for being "different" and "strange." I used to let these things really get to me, and I'd cry myself to sleep at night. Now I just say fuck 'em all. Still, as we were riding in Nancy's car at about one hundred miles an hour, I couldn't help but think about what my life would have been like if I was a "normal" girl.

Nancy was still flying down the road and I was confused about two things, if she didn't remember the church, why was it familiar to her, and how the hell did she know where to go? "May I ask where the hell you think you're going?" I asked out of lack of patience.

"I told you a million times Alice we're going to the church I kept seeing in my nightmares," Nancy replied.

I decided that was a good enough answer. I looked over at Rose in the seat next to me. She was still crying over the death of Toshio. I kind of felt bad for Rose, her being betrayed by her best friend and then having him give his life for her. It was just too sad to mention. I knew I had to at least try to comfort Rose.

"Everything is going to be okay, Rose," I whispered.

"But Toshio's gone," Rose whimpered. "He was the only person that knew what to do. What are we going to do now?"

"I'm sure your parents know what to do, Rose. I wouldn't worry so much."

"But Toshio was also my best friend. I just _lost _my best friend, Alice. Why did he do what he did anyway?"

This puzzled me. "I'm not quite sure why. The reason I think he did it was because he knew he was going to die when Akki got to him. I don't think Toshio wanted to give Akki the pleasure of killing him off."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I didn't think it would."

"Well I at least thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"Uh…you're welcome."

The church that Nancy believed Akki was hiding the kids at was visible over the horizon. A small smile came over her face. "We're almost there," she said as she was driving at a still awfully fast speed, slamming on the brakes when we got close to the parking lot.

"That's some road rage you got there Nancy," I shouted.

"Hey, if you were the one driving this thing you'd probably be doing the same thing since your kid is involved," Nancy snapped. I stayed silent. I guess she was right.

We were soon in the church. The place must have been abandoned a long time ago because it was dusty, cracks were in the walls and ceilings, and cobwebs were just about everywhere. The place was so dark that we could barley see anything and people kept tripping over each other.

Nancy stopped in the middle of the church. "Get out now and wait outside the church," she whispered.

"And what if I say I don't want to," Freddy grumbled behind Nancy's back.

"Just do it, Freddy."

We all evacuated from the church and were waiting outside, wondering how this was going to work. Couldn't Akki be able to sense us before time. I shook my head, remembering Akki was expecting us already. I had happened to be near a stain glass window, watching every move Nancy made. It seems that even though she knew where to go, see was scared. More for her kids then for herself. This sent a shiver up my spine. I knew that Jacob was involved in all of this also. I was scared for him. Hell, he was _my child_. Akki was possessing _my child_. I never wanted Jacob to suffer like this, and Nancy running down the hall and screaming her kid's names wasn't making any progress.

"Okay listen up," Freddy whispered. "When Nancy gives us the signal then we take our positions and go in through that window."

Geez, how many signals did these two need? "How long do you think that will be?" I asked.

"I don't know, Alice! I'm not an estimator on these kinds of things."

I rolled my eyes at him. How Nancy was able to put up with him I would never know. All I hoped was that everybody would be coming out of this alive.

I continued to look into the dusty stained glass windows to see what Nancy was up to. The windows had a shitty view. As if it being dark in the place weren't enough to annoy me, the dustiness of the windows didn't help any. I kept glairing through trying to see Nancy. She was apparently looking around the place first.

"_This is an ambush, not a fucking history tour, Nancy," _ I thought to myself. Wile she was looking around I saw that she had found an old worn down coffin; it was filled with what I guessed was holly water. Nancy had then signaled us to take our places. And we all gathered around a cracked window.

"Okay guys no turning back now," Freddy whispered.

" Good, I don't want to turn back now," Rose said. "Let's kick Akki's ass."

"I'm in for it," Tina said with a smile on her face.

I gave a smirk of determination. "Let's kill that little bitch," I muttered. It was time for the final battle.


	30. In My Time of DYing

Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** The lyrics in the following chapter will be one of my favorite songs.

Song: "Time of Dying"

Artist: Three Days Grace

I have become so obsessed with this group lately (Thanks to HelloKrueger on ) plus I think the darkness of this song is kind of fitting for this chapter(seeing as a certain character in this chapter has a near death experience.) Any thing that is italicized in this chapter is the song lyrics. Please excuse me if I get any lyrics wrong, I'm relying on random Google sites for my lyrics. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "A Nightmare on Elm Street," "The Grudge," or the song "Time of Dying." Okay, story time! Second to last chapter of the story.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nancy's POV

The place seemed to be darker with everybody else gone, dark and terrifying. For some strange reason I was just walking around for a while. I had no idea why I was doing this, and I knew I was wasting everybody's precious time, and Alice didn't like that. I knew this by looking up and seeing a blurry image of Alice's impatience face.

"Just hold on a minute," I mouthed.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, unpleased by what I had told her.

I continued to walk down the halls of the eerie church…

_"On the ground I lay, motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes._

_ Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this just a dream?_

_ Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!_

_I will not die (I will not die )_

_I will survive!..._

I was ready to find my children. It seemed that the place was so familiar to me. I then found a plaque on the wall. It read: "Cincinnati Roman Catholic Church." A memory then hit me to make the place suddenly familiar to me. This was the church that when I was a little girl my mother would take me there every Easter for Mass. I never really liked the place, the priest was boring and I would usually fall asleep on my mother's lap.

I searched all of the halls I could find. And when coming to the last one, opening the door happily to find both Erin and Donald, both tied up together but unharmed.

"Mommy!" Erin and Donald cheered simultaneously. I scooped them up in arms after I untied them…

_ "I will not die, I'll wait here for you._

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_in my time of dying…"_

I carried both of the kids in my arms and was ready to "leave" the church. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Jacob, whom I could tell Akki was still possessing. The possessed Jacob limped toward me and moaned, "Give me the children."

"Burn in Hell, bitch!" I shouted to the bitch that was possessing my friend's child. But I got a reaction I didn't quiet expect, I was struck down to the ground, hard. I was then beaten nearly to a bloody pulp. I was able to stand up, but barley and I was awfully unbalanced. This scared me for fear that this could hurt the baby that was still inside of me…

_"On this bed I lay, losing everything_

_ I can see my life passing me by._

_ Was it all too much? _

_Or just not enough?_

_ Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare!_

_I will not die (I will not die )_

_I will survive!..."_

I didn't wait another second, I gave the signal, and everybody came crashing through the church window, glass shattering all over the floor, and some even showered on to my bloody body. I could barley see anything as I looked from the blood stain that was on my arm from my lip, to the angry mob of people trying to perform an exorcism on Jacob, but they had no such luck. Jacob kept breaking free of Freddy's grip and kept smacking everybody else to the ground.

Freddy soon came up to my side, my vision was blurry so I had almost no clue who was who. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm…fine," I said weary like, pausing to cough, and I coughed up blood…

_"I will not die, I'll wait here for you._

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_in my time of dying…"_

I kept looking in the back round while Freddy stayed by my side to try to keep me calm. I remembered the coffin full of holy water. I could only think of one thing to do now. I started crawling for the coffin, with a nearby crucifix I found on the stone floor in my hand. I knew I couldn't reach the coffin on my own. I silently called for Tina, who was guarding Erin and Donald in a corner of the church. I signaled Tina to try to dump the holy water on Jacob. When Tina obeyed, it seemed that the holy water had no effect on the demon possessing Jacob at first, but soon Jacob began to moan in pain.

"Hold him down," I called knowing I was draining what little energy I had left. After about a couple minutes of struggling to hold the weakening Jacob down, I was able to press the crucifix on his body as I whispered, "Time to go back to the dark place where you belong, bitch."

Jacob started screaming a scream that sounded like Akki, While doing so, Jacob seemed to start glowing everywhere on his body, and all of the windows in the church were breaking as everybody was keeping cover. It was all over soon and Jacob was unconscious.

I followed just a few moments after…

"_I will not die, I'll wait here for you._

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_in my time of dying…"_

I had no idea where I was. I felt too weak to open my eyes, but after a few moment of tuning in on conversations, I realized I was in a hospital.

"I just want to know if they're going to be okay, doctor," said a worried voice that sounded like Freddy.

"The baby, your wife, and the little boy are going to be just fine, Mr. Krueger," the doctor said with a sigh that made it sound like Freddy had asked the same question a million times before. "I don't doubt that your wife can probably hear us now."

I felt Alice's hand touch my cheek, her hand feeling extremely warm on my skin. "Nancy are you okay?" she asked. "If you are, please open your eyes."

I obeyed Alice.

Freddy came and wrapped his arms around me gently. "I can't believe you're still alive after what Akki did to you," Freddy said.

"Hey you know me," I said with a small smile on my face. "I'm a fighter." My head turned to a couple of new questions. "Is the baby going to be okay?"

"He's fine, Nancy."

"Wait a minute…_he_?"

"Yup, it's a boy."

I smiled at that, obviously knowing this was going to be yet another quick development, and that there was only one kid this time. But I still had questions. "Is Jacob going to be okay?"

"Jacob is going to be fine. Pretty weak yet, but he's going to be okay. He wants me to keep telling you that he's sorry for what he did to you."

"Tell him I said it's okay. He had no control over what he was doing. Where's Tina?"

"She went back to Niota right after you passed out. She said that if you lived to tell you that she was thinking of you. Then she kept repeating her name over and over so 'I wouldn't forget it next time.' Sometimes I swear she gets so fucking annoying." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

I smiled at Freddy. "It's finally all over," I whispered. "We can finally go on in peace. But I'm gonna miss Toshio."

He slowly nodded up and down. "He was a good kid, despite what he had done. Even though he probably did it for the group."

"At least he can see his mother again."

"Yeah he can. Speaking of that you need to focus on being a mother also." Freddy started rubbing my stomach. I knew now everything was going to be okay…

"_I will not die, I'll wait here for you._

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_in my time of dying."_

**Author's endnote:** Still one more chapter. Stick around!


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had only been a few short months later, and the next child was born. It was about seven in the evening, and the contractions began again, and so did the whole process of getting to the hospital (including the car not wanting to start.)

We were soon at the hospital, but after about twelve and a half hours later and still no progress, the baby was delivered by cesarean section. I had no idea what was happening to me as I went under anesthesia and the doctors started cutting into my abdomen to make an opening for the baby boy. Soon afterwards the baby was free and I could here him crying.

"It's a boy," the doctor said.

"I know," I moaned. I was asleep after the doctors stitched me up, from a combination of both anesthesia and just pure exhaustion

It was soon the next morning. I still felt a little weak, but I could see everybody standing around the near by nursery staring at the newborn in wonder. My attention then turned to my sewed up stomach. I couldn't even begin to imagine the scar that this would leave after the stitches were removed.

The doctor came to me with my new son in his hands. "Here's your baby," the doctor said as he handed the baby over to me. I held the baby in my arms for a while. His bluish-green eyes darting around the hospital room (thank goodness.) There was no actual patch of hair this time, just a light layer of fuzz on his head that I kept feeling.

Freddy came into the room with Erin and Donald. "Do you realize we still need to come up with a name for him?" he asked.

"But daddy," Erin said confused. "I thought you said his mane was 'Whoops?'"

Freddy kept Erin quiet. "Anyway, have you thought of anything?"

"I was thinking about naming him after his daddy," I whispered. I didn't know why I wanted to do this. A lot of parents did that I guess. I wanted to name Donald after Freddy, but Freddy had already thought up two other names.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Freddy sounded slightly uncomfortable with his name being passed on.

"I'm positive this is what I want," I said.

"Okay then. 'Fredrick Charles Krueger Jr.' it is."

Little did we know that Rose (who had just graduated high school two weeks before) and Maggie were coming in when we had thought up the baby's name.

"Freddy Jr.," Maggie whispered to the baby. "Welcome to the world."

"Yeah," Rose said. "And let's all hope that the dominant genes in you come from your mother."

Nobody even noticed Rose's attempt at a joke but Rose didn't seem to mind too much. She knew that everybody was to busy admiring the new baby. I looked down at the stitches on my abdomen. Maggie and Rose left the room with Erin and Donald.

"How could you have ever put up with having sex with this kind of body?" I asked Freddy. "I mean with all the stretch marks and scars and everything?"

"Hey, I don't care what kind of body you have," he replied. "I should ask you the same thing about me."

"I've seen a whole hell of a lot worse on medical shows Freddy. Trust me when I say burns aren't bad compared to other stuff in the world."

Freddy only replied with a slight smile on his face. I smiled back at him. It was starting to get to the point that I didn't care what happened to me anymore 'cause I felt like I've lived my life to the best way possible. And if anyone else didn't think that way well that was his or her problem. I know it's fucked up and sort of impossible. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

_The End_

**Author's endnote:** I hope you enjoyed my story. Please read some of my other stories and review.


End file.
